War Child
by Td03
Summary: "You think I gave you Geass because you're special? You just happened to try to help these people when the truck crashed and it just happened I was bored."— Adding a new piece on a chessboard changes everything, so if Nagata didn't explode himself, will the purge even take place? Rated M in the future.
1. I'm both the eldest and middle child

**V.C.**

This is a crossover of CG with Guilty Crown. Strangely, V.C. went missing in My Stories tab, along with several others. I'm not sure why, and it's been like that for days and I can't stand not updating this so I figured it would be okay if I post this in the CG Archive when I saw one that also does this but the writer crossed it with Hunger Games, ' **A Place with no Darkness** ' which is my inspiration, but I'm not using anything from it, just that some lines in there inspired me to rewrite the original path of V.C. The point of divergence of this story with the canon CG is largely inspired from Ryuk's offhand comment to Light Yagami in Death Note.

If you want to see how it differentiates with its elder siblings try looking at the crossover section of CG/GC.

 **Summary**

"You think I gave you Geass because you're special? You just happened to try to help these people when the truck crashed and it just happened I was bored."— Adding a new piece on a chessboard changes everything, so if Nagata didn't explode himself, will the purge even takes place?

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Ashford Lamperouge Foundation**

 _Following_ _the death of Marianne the Flash, the Ashford Foundation lost its support in the Royal Knightmare Frame_ _Protectorate_ _and fall in disgrace. However, approximately 5 years later, the philanthropic organization revealed its own_ _5th_ _generation KMF, the Gloucester in the R_ _-_ _KMF_ _P_ _Conference_ _, as a response to the Chinese Federation who had just began to seriously pursue Knightmare design along with the European Union_ _._ _The Gloucesters impeccable timing successfully counters the Federation's Gun-Ru frame, and progressed as a high performance Anti-Knightmare Unit._

 _Hooking the eyes of many_ _KMF_ _companies, Ruben K. Ashford took back his title as the most prestigious KMF Development Company, and blessing his business with his first benefactor and most talented pilot tester, Marianne's maiden name, and now runs the Ashford Lamperouge Foundation._

 _—_ _excerpt from,_ _Britannia Military's Main Arms Manifacture. 2015 a.t.b._

 _After its newest establishment, ALF, while spearheading the Knightmare developments, laid its eyes on predominating educational services. 'It has always been my childhood dream to be a teacher. But I suppose, I'll settle down as a headmaster.' Ruben K. Ashford commented. Ashford Academy has gained its reputation as the most prestigious Britannian private academy, and the only Britannian school in Area 11, for their unique educational system that categorized the students by their levels instead of age._

 _'There's no discrimination about who's smarter and who's not because we categorize every core classes too. Everyone has their talent in one area, and should they improve their grades in the low-level class, we'll.. ah, upgrade them. My grandfather doesn't tolerate bribes, so everyone in the school had their talent exposed in the very beginning. That way we can polish them early instead of waiting for them to shine at some point in life.' Milly Ashford, granddaughter of Ruben commented._

 _—_ _excerpt from,_ _Britannia Settlement Educational Facilities. 2017 a.t.b._

* * *

 ** _August 10th 2017 (8:13 AM)_**

 ** _Tokyo Station, Chiyoda_**

Shu Ouma was excited. Really excited. He had just finished boarding the local city train and saying goodbyes to Haruka. He still couldn't believe that he got a personal letter from the headmaster of the famous Ashford Academy stating that he accepted his enrollment in the prestigious Britannian school.

That school was like a dream to him. The campus wasn't limiting he students by their grades. It places people to a class of their choice, and based on their intelligence quotient. Unlike the stiff normal program where the students had to follow the curriculum that limited the subjects and instead taught them form basics gradually, Ashford Academy kept track on students grades and placed them to the class that suited their intelligence, so any child genius won't have to sit down in a class that still teaches basic operations of calculations and or aljabar.

Shu sighed. He's going to miss his old classmates very dearly. Shu never thought he'd miss his old school, though. Tennouzu High was the only Japanese, now Elevens, high school that was allowed to still run by the Viceroy. The headmaster is a Birtannian, and she's a Japanese sympathizer, and the only reason she was allowed to fund the school was because she's one of Viceroy Clovis' close friends.

He was in the local bus, sitting a seat away from the front entrance while several Britannian citizens are standing, holding the hangers while busying themselves with their phones. His house is really far from that no longer dream academy, so he had to take a train ride. With Haruka being one of the most prominent researchers in Sephirah Genomics, they are, in a sense, loaded. But they still hate wasting money, and Shu especially hate wasting time waiting for the city train for Ginza where the academy was built to come, so he took the outskirts instead.

Looking up ahead and getting a bit of the depressing overall view of flaming contrast of the old Japan and the new Area Eleven. Squinting a bit further he got a tiny, blurry view of the giant, tall factory that lies on the previously magnificent Mount Fuji.

There was nothing beautiful to look at the half-deformed mountain from any vantage point anymore. On one side, there was no sakuras, no nasty cute animals protecting their territories, just an empty moss rock with a bunch of trees and a lot of smoke. On the other is that stupid factory Britannia built in order to get the near unlimited supply of Sakuradite Japan possessed, the rare superconductor mineral Japan used as a bargaining chip to exploit consumer nations and increase its own revenue. In a way, his own nation damned themselves, but that's by looking through the economics eyes.

In the personal view of all Japanese, Britannia was at fault, as they were the one who started an invasion out of nowhere and without any declaration of war, thus breaking the promised alliance that had made the two nations having a great relationship for the past few decades.

At last, then came the annoying synthesized voice from the train's speakers saying they are about to arrive to their destination, and thus they should be getting ready to leave and have a nice day.

He only brought essential things, so he was fine doing some light jogging to the school, which was located not far from Lake Kawaguchi. He got to sprint around it and after a few blocks he'll see the private academy soon.

Despite the excitement of getting better education Shu didn't expect his time there would be as easy as when he was in Tennouzu. For all the stirring rhetoric Britannia spouted about being a Meritocracy, the whole thing was just an Autocracy. People weren't judged on their uses, strength, and actions, but by their birth and status in society. The lazy son of a duke can easily get to be a captain, while the most brilliant Eleven would have less than 15% chance to do the same.

In Tennouzu there were only Japanese, and with Britannia taking blame of all the hatred there wasn't much bullying there. Most just keep complaining about Britannia, so a closed guy like him wasn't being actively targeted to be a punch bag. But the education there sucked a little. The teachers were lazy because their payment was insufficient, and the ones who took their jobs seriously were too strict for him to ask for help with his projects.

He wondered how people will take him there. Would the teachers try to make sure he'd be treated fairly? Or would they instead encourage the usual superiority over commoners? If he had to admit something it would be him being scared of stepping foot in the classroom.

He finally stepped into the classroom- a mid-level Math class. He internally bawled while making sure to stand straight and appear rigid instead of melting.

He had met up with the headmaster. Ruben K. Ashford was very nice. The old man wasn't prejudiced, and his carefree granddaughter made his mood easier. But he was still a little nervous. Those were just two people. Two very influential people here but still just a couple. He had to face a full class yet.

Based on his psychology and entrance exam, he'll be placed with the middle class of English Literature, Math, and Art; high class of all Science branch and History; low class of Music and Civil and Government; while PE was a unity along with the Britannia ideology class.

It looks like despite her flirtatious nature, Milly was also observant. She decided to handle his introduction in class, as her status would keep the students at bay if they ever find out.

Oh yeah, had he mentioned that he and the Ashfords agreed to not reveal his birth as a full Japanese to the school full of Britannians?

It was a crazy thought, but it hardly constitute as a loony one. No Eleven had ever tried to enter a Britannian school for seven years, and no Britannian school had ever accepted the enrollment of one because they were either a) elitist b) xenophobic- no matter what they claim Japanese and Numbers to be c) trying to protect the children from the virus which was a disaster of an alien disease that labeled all who is found out to host it to be former Japanese, because only Japanese people that got affected by the virus, before Britannia took the chance and invaded Japan, caging it with forces to prevent any Britannian and the outside world from getting infected with the virus.

Shu didn't harbor the virus, so option c was cleared. Ruben Ashford didn't mind him being an Eleven, and was only able to know Shu because Shu himself tried to enter, instead of waiting for the headmaster to find out about his existence. Besides, Shu himself looked a bit like a Britannian, with his mother having a foreign as her father.

"My name is Shu Ouma, pleased to meet you." He bent his neck forward a bit, before pausing in his near bow. It was a Britannian text book courtesy Haruka made sure he memorized so that he wouldn't mistakenly bowed before them as Japanese.

Milly looked pleased, and raised her palm to interrupt any questions, "Okay, guys. Shu here has been homeschooled. So please refrain from asking personal questions, he's not used to crowds." Despite the low blow on him, he knew it was best that no one would try to search for his records. It would be bad if they quickly spread the fact that he was an Eleven by finding out that he once stood out in Tennouzu.

A boy with dark blue hair (is it natural?) raised his hand, "What do your parents do, if I may know?"

He didn't think Haruka would want her occupation spread around, she's not like that. And he didn't want to mention his Dad. "They're researchers."

Slightly disappointed at the vague answer, Rivalz put his hand down, but questioned again, "Why are you entering school now? We already pass the first 4 months. You do know we'll have exams in December?" He informed.

"I'm pretty sure I'd do fine." _Not bloody likely_.

Before anyone else asked Milly clapped her hand, "Okay. That's enough I think. Shu, why don't you sit with…" She bit her lip a little. The only empty chair left is the one beside Nunnally, who was sitting near the middle window. There was a reason it was empty but… oh well, Lelouch would just have to deal with it. Shu seems like a nice kid so far anyway. "…Nunnally over there?"

Shu nodded, and made his way without any fidgeting. But he did fidget a little after a few minutes sitting down. He just noticed the girl next to him hadn't opened her eyes once. And her chair is strangely regal.

"Hello, I'm Nana Lamperouge. Nice to meet you, Shu Ouma." The girl suddenly greeted him, facing him but _still_ not looking at him.

"U-eh…" _will it sound insensitive?_ "I'm sorry, but-"

"'are you blind?' Why yes, I am."

He blushed in shame. "Sorry."

She shook her head, her strawberry brown locks swaying elegantly. She's like some sort of princess with that smile of hers. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault, Ouma. It's not something you'd think to ask, so I don't blame you. I hope we can be friends."

"Shu. Just call me Shu." She seems really nice. And there's no way she's any type of bully.

She nodded. Keeping her voice quiet so the teacher won't hear them, "nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Luna, you can't be skipping again!" Shirley Fenette, Ashford Student Council Secretary called, as Rivalz Cardemonde, the Social Events Coordinator and proud owner of the RR1200 BMC motorbike and his partner in crime (not for real thank goodness) walked down the corridor. She sent her a nonchalant smile in which she frowned in response. "At least don't take Rivalz with you…" the girl pouted.

Lelouch- or as her hare brained official profile stated- Luna Lamperouge sighed. In her mind, there were two rules regarding her extracurricular activities 1) We do not talk about gambling as an extracurricular 2) Never go alone.

Regretfully, when she started gambling, she was only friends with one person other than Milly. She could hardly take Nunnally with her, and Milly had to keep her reputation clean (or as clean as she deemed. You can't trust a perverted old man hiding inside a blonde bombshell's sanity). So she had to take Rivalz, who was unable to keep a secret even if his virginity depended on it.

Shame though. If Shirley doesn't keep preaching about morals and being a diligent student, she might sank her criminal fingers deep enough into Rivalz.

Luna faced Shirley an innocent smile. "But Rivalz is the one who's taking me, Shirley." Knowing Rivalz like to be surrounded by girls to delude himself as if he's some harem king, she leaned a little closer to him, but not quiet touching him. She was never a fan of body contact. "He'd be upset if he doesn't get money when I win."

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like her grades are dropping." Ah, Rivalz coming to the rescue. For such a kind girl like Shirley 2 to 1 odds is hard. Everyone loves democracy.

"Luna!" Milly came around the corridor with some nameless student Luna never bothered to remember their name, "Illegal chess gambling aside, I don't think you should skip school for today."

"Gambling?" The new kid questioned. Well, Luna was well-liked and popular here. If skipping class and staying on the top of her classes didn't say for itself that the girl found school boring and unnecessary, it was the rumors about her illegal gambling that made her interesting.

Maybe discarding rule 1 isn't too much of a bad idea. Being popular around a school of nobilities, mean that even if you're not buddy buddies with them, you can ask for help. And provided their too ignorant and stupid, they'd settle for a relatively harmless compensation.

The violet eyed girl took on his appearance, before deciding that he's not so interesting (though eyes as red as his is a little weird, even amongst people with silver or blue hair). "Who's this?"

His eye twitched a little (not particularly adept at schooling expressions). He probably found her to be one of those narcissistic top students. It's best for her sake. If she'd been a boy, acting aloof as a plan to intimidate students would backfire like hell, and instead it would make girls ape-shit crazy.

Guys won't be so forward to an ice queen, so being a bit of a bitch gave her a lot of free time- Not that she wasn't nice most of the time. She just had to let them know that she's not to be taken as a high classed social pole to latch on.

"This is Ouma Shu." Milly introduced the chocolate brown haired boy, "He's a new student. Been homeschooled until now." Milly supplied, "smart in science too. His parents are researchers." Milly added, hoping that the knowledge would at least make sure Luna to pin his name on her 'classmates list' and not on her 'bystanders list'.

Not that Luna wanted to make him an expendable ally, but for Milly to handle his (apparently) school tour and give additional notes on him must have mean that Milly wanted her to be nice to him, which means that he must have gotten Milly's interest.

 _What kind of dirty secret he has?_ She mused, just in case he's too annoying. "Hello, I'm Luna Lamperouge. Just call me Luna please." She let go of Rivalz to extend a hand, which Shu took, before he blinked, surprised at her sudden nice demeanor. Maybe he judged her too early. "Luna Lamperouge?" Or maybe not. "Your _that_ Lamperouge? And gambling… well, no wonder."

She raised an elegant eyebrow, "You're not making any sense."

He shrugged and let go her hand. "I don't have hard feelings on you. But you kinda… took my Mom's money when she went gambling as a dare. Your name slipped when she went drunk."

Shirley found the perfect ammo. "HA! See! You ruined your own classmates' mother. Now, will you please stop gambling?"

"It's her fault to gamble with me in the first place." Bullet deflected. "But I hope it didn't last bad for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're right. Anyway," Shu waved her apology away relatively easy. "You stopped her from getting more beers."

Luna chuckled, "see Shirley? My chess matches actually do something good." The bright red haired girl pouted, unable to make any counter. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Shu. But I have to run for another appointment."

"While I admit that you hardly need to attend classes," Milly interrupted. "There's a surprise history test. SURPRISE!"

This time, Luna admitted defeat. Mostly because she doesn't want to suffer Milly's offensive mouth power again. While it was okay for her to skip regular classes, especially reviews, high marks for test scores is a must. One might wonder why she doesn't skip school and go to college already, but…

 _Mom would have wanted me to go to school, of for the sake of having friends of the same age. She always feared my high intellect would get me further deep into the Imperial affairs like Schneizel, but much earlier than him._

She shrugged, dispelling the memory. "Sorry, Rivalz. I guess I have to cancel for today."

"Aww…" He sulked, but then brightened up pretty quickly (must have been a gift). "Well, good luck then! _I_ do not have a surprise test. Sucks to be in high level History!" He left with Shirley and Milly to their next class.

Luna glanced at him, "Aren't _you_ supposed to go with them?"

He just sheepishly smiled, "Looks like I'm in the same class with you for History."

"Wow, not even your first day and you already had to suffer an unexpected try out." She decided to take pity on him, ignoring the hypocrisy if she's subjected to it. "Come on, maybe I can help. Although, being on the high class, I don't suppose you'd need it much."

"Eh, not really. I have a pretty good memory. I just can't seem to use it for subjects I don't have interest to do."

"Sure," she looked like she was about to say something, but then she fished out her phone from her pocket. It was the old series of Sony's XPERIO that was famous more than half a decade ago.

"Why are you still using that? Don't have an SGP?" Shu fished out his own phone, the communicable device GHQ issued for the citizens in Area 11. Citizens, meaning Britannians, but there are exceptions when Elevens can deceive birth registration, which was quite a lot surprisingly.

He only got a strained smile, "I do have one. I just prefer using this. It's a gift." She lied. GHQ, despite what they say, was created to contain Japan. It was a common knowledge that GHQ can access records of the phones they created, so they'd know everyone's internet history, who they called, what they texted, etc. But it was no different of a situation from years ago, and it's not like they're planning a coup d'etat, so no one was disturbed. However, she's calling high classed nobles and unsavory people, it would do her no good if she got caught doing chess gambling. It was illegal, after all.

She opened her contacts list and found the name of the person she's supposed to substitute today. "Ah, sorry, I must make this call. Can you go ahead?," She stopped, giving him a _very_ strong hint that he should leave.

Asking more would probably be considered uncivilized and rude, and Shu figured it was probably something private. "Okay." He walked ahead, but still kept Luna on his sight because he didn't know where the classroom is.

Tapping the call option, she waited for Wien's voice, [Hello? Is something wrong?]

"Second rule of the deal is that I'm excused if I have a test." She informed mercilessly. Viscount Felix Wien was a man who had lost to her three years ago, and is now her puppet to fish out prideful nobles who might be interested with gambling.

The elderly man had many connections, being the CEO of a rival KMF Industry that ALF put under its thumb. She made sure he knew his place, playing the part of a nervous, rich CEO to lure in daring (foolish) nobles to challenge him in a gamble of cash, stocks and even peoples' lives.

Chess is one of the many hobbies all Britannians liked to do during their past times. Chess gambling amongst the upper echelons are not what commoners or bourgeoisies commonly view. What were put at stakes was usually so severe that it was forbidden from the justice system. All of the high classed citizens in areas will be put in jail _if_ they were caught by police forces who are easy to bribe, or the officers of Area Intelligence that also participated in the practice of gambling humans.

The minority in the social class that lived in their own bubble of a carefree and happy life with steady jobs would be quite horrified should they discover the essentially legalized slavery. Shirley, which was a prime example of these few people, will be crossed if she found out Luna participated in such dealings.

If she ever did find out, Luna will counter her (probably) spiteful (tearful) accusations (questions?) with the reason that giving these people steady jobs, healthy food and a good roof was a good deed in this corrupted world. 70% of Area's maintenance, especially the Area Roads and Architectures consisted of Elevens, civilized people that were often aggressive due to having virtually no human rights in the eyes of the Britannians.

Then again, Luna has no desire to take care of legions of Elevens, mostly leaving their living arrangements to the superintendent's many assistants; and only socialize with them when she's at her _other_ _extracurricular activities_.

[You have a test?! But Mr. Scerpa already had the place set up!] Panicky, fake nervousness, he must be around said opponent.

Ignoring his concern, she decided to settle it quickly. "Where are you now?"

[His manor. Shall I give him the phone?]

"Please do." She could hear a slight ruffle of sounds. Soon Felix Wien's nervous voice was replaced with O'hara Scerpa's loud and indignant one.

[Ah, Mr. Wien's substitute, yes?]

"Hold the match until 7 PM."

[W-Wh-Hey! How dare you just order me like that?!]

"The challenged party got to choose what piece they play and time and place of the match. You challenged Mr. Wien, and I am his superior."

She smirked. She can practically feel Spacer gritting his teeth on the other line.

[Fine. 7 PM no later. Or you pay a forfeit of ten thousand pounds.]

"We have a deal then." She shut the phone and caught up to Shu, who was walking slowly and unsure. Right, she forgot that he's still new.

* * *

"…What is the…"

Entering the class, Luna held Shu back. They were noticeably late. About 20 people (not many pursue history it seems. And Ashford is a private academy so there was not many candidates either).

"Miss Lamperouge, I see you decided to arrive fairly quickly… 15 seconds late." The history teacher, Rose Luxor smiled superciliously. Luna's reputation to skip classes precedes her, but none chastise her. Luna smirked back.

The court nobles had done their job too well. Not liking her mother who was once a Britannian commoner, they destroyed any record of her ever being Marianne vi Britannia.

Using her mother's frozen account and her Princess yearly allowance that she liquefied right after her mother's death, yet before her self-exile, she funded and reorganized Ruben's shamble of a KMF industry, in exchange for his help in her future endeavors against the Empire and hand in shining her mother's name. Blessing him with her mother's Lamperouge name, it reminded everyone that her mother had once been the best pilot in the world, since all the nobles had gone into a dull sense of ignorance after Marianne settled down as the Emperor's consort.

The name would also explain why the headmaster would allow two students live in the school's west wing, and it deterred anyone from looking down on Nunnally's crippled condition. It also let her into most of the teacher's good graces. She was left unpunished from skipping classes thanks to her top marks, and the only reason she's not the top student in all of Ashford is because she doesn't want the extra outside attention, and often neglected her homework, especially P.E., letting that Stadtfeld heiress get the honor.

Even if it was a common gossip that the Vice President went to do chess gambling, it was still a rumor. Neither Luna nor Rivalz admitted it to be the truth, and using 30% of her winnings to fund school activities and facility let her off the hook too.

"Good afternoon, Miss Luxor." She bent her arms in a way that resembled lifting a long dress, placing her right leg in front of her and bowed slightly, a textbook courtesy that she had to memorize in order to show respect. She was a princess. She never had to subject herself to such behavior, but she was now a commoner.

Straightening up, she placed her hand on Shu's back, pushing him forward lightly. "This is Shu Ouma, Miss. He's a new student who's been homeschooled until now."

Luxor pushed up her rectangle reading glasses and nodded as thanks. "Yes. I've been informed. Please take a seat Mr. Ouma."

Before that though, a student raised his hand. "Shu Ouma? Are you an El… Are you Britannian?"

 _Racist._ Shu made sure his knees didn't quiver. "I'm pretty sure my Mom and Dad are Britannian." _Dad and Haruka, yes, not my birth mother, but they didn't need to know that_.

After the interruption, Luna took her seat beside the window and Shu sat beside her, a row behind.

"Alright, class. Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," the rather playful teacher smiled as most of her students chuckled, "we'll continue. 1 questions each. Only 1 question for each so raise your hand as quickly as you can." Several groaned, albeit quietly.

"One, what is the meaning behind _Lost Christmas_?" when the first syllable of the two words rolled out of her tongue, Shu nearly blanched. First question and it was already horrible for him.

Several hands got up, and the teacher pointed a student with bright red hair, coming close to sunlight orange. "It symbolizes the tragic day when Roppongi district implode out of nowhere 10 years ago, when a virus outbreak killed many people right at the hour of Christmas Eve."

It was all textbook read. They don't know the meaning at all. They came a couple years after it actually happened. It wasn't some tragic day. It was basically genocide by unknown cause! "Good, Miss Fenette. Can you tell me what virus it was?"

"Um… it's called the Apocalypse Virus, because no previous disease epidemic had reached the death toll that day managed to achieve. With half a quarter of Area 11's thick population dead, Britannia created the Sephirah Genomics to conduct a research on it and help curing the people."

That is beyond stupid. Britannia _invaded JAPAN_ right after the apocalypse. Near half of the population got stranded on the streets with parts of their bodies crystalized-sick, but not dead, and Britannia quickly seized the chance to invade Japan that had passed its prime instantly.

We thought they were stupid. Japan is having an epidemic and they're charging in right after the virus explosion. But instead of numerous soldiers getting infected with the virus, Britannia sent thousands of humanoid war machine known as Knightmare Frames. With semi-permeable air vent the soldiers inside were free to breath, gunning down steels of tanks and basically pulverizing Japanese last main defense line.

"Yes. Two, what is the purpose of GHQ?"

Someone raised his hand first. It was a bit depressing how his sudden burst of obvious giddy dwindled when the teacher looked at him. "U-uh, GHQ…is a pharmaceutical branch of Britannia's Intelligence Security. Ideally, whereas the KMF Corps protects the Viceroy, Anti-Bodies- soldiers of GHQ protects Sephirah Genomics, who prevented the virus from spreading any wider."

"I was not asking for a definition, but that is correct, I suppose. Three, Miss Fenette already answered why it's called as such, but what exactly does the Apocalypse Virus do?"

This time, he noticed he and Luna raised their hand at the same time. He was going to be a perfect gentleman and let her take the question, but she quickly ditched it. "Ah, Mr. Ouma. Very nice, please continue."

He almost squirmed at their naked expectation to him. Whatever answer he gave is going to describe his intellect, as Haruka warned to him. Everything he's going to say will determine his future. He always thought she was exaggerating, but looking at their judging eyes he internally swallowed as he realized just how serious social ladder rules the soceity. He steadied his voice. "No one knows where it originally came. Rumor said it's from a space meteor. But once inflicted, people's living tissue crystalizes as purple stone, and would shatter at some point or by certain pressure point, and it spreads through the country as a rapid form of external cancer."

When he paused, he looked thoughtful, very different compared to before. "Inflicted through air circulation, it seems to alter the cells from the outside first before crystallizing the inside of the lungs. Special Virus Countermeasure Force, or the Anti-Bodies claimed its trying to invade humanity, but that would imply it has a conscious thought. Having-"

"Mr. Ouma?"

Shu snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" And shut his mouth in confusion when the teacher smiled. "That's a very detailed answer you gave us. I appreciate it. Please sit down."

"Oh." He sat dejectedly, but grateful for the interruption too. He always got too excited whenever he talks about his personal project, manual data his Dad left him with. He'd blabber on (about the virus at least) without restraint, unlike his Dad who keeps everything regarding his research a secret.

The Apocalypse Virus. The one that killed Mana.

When he told Haruka about it she insisted he was just dreaming. But he was sure he had a sister. He was sure her name was Mana, and he saw her exploding into white light after her crystallized body disintegrated.

He was fairly sure she must have had something to do with Lost Christmas. The time of her death was the same as when the epidemic started.

The people of Japan, especially the infected ones that managed to survive by sheer will and fear of living and dying, were basically contained by the GHQ and Sephirah under the guise of medical treatment. Despite the lab rat treatment, they can't really voice out their complain of the Anti-Bodies ruthless scrutiny, because the Sephirah managed to develop a temporary vaccine to reduce the growth rate of the virus.

With the GHQ's massive help, comes with a heavy price. Japan had essentially lost its independence, stuck in a martial law as to keep the disease and in fear of another Apocalypse incident happening with no counter measures. The GHQ had basically became an internal government, heavily spoiled with large influence on Britannia's new administrative, able to make new laws and regulations in an iron fist under the name of keeping safety.

"…Japan became Britannia's territory. After our victory, Japan is now Area 11, with Prince Clovis as the Viceroy." The test was surprisingly quick to end. And soon the bell rang, a lovely tune of harp mixed with adagio hum that doesn't sound compatible in his ears. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Luna glancing at him. He shook his head and let her leave. Near winter of his seventeenth year, he decided it would be a valid excuse to be bored, presumably because of the inevitable pain that follows snowballs.

Flipping his SGP out of boredom, he started doing one of his favorite past time hobby.

"Hey, want to join my club?"

Shu looked up startled at a boy his age with light brown hair, matching eye color. His eyes aren't too big, and his jaw is slightly angular, and his chin is not too defined. A Britannian.

"Club? Is it mandatory?"

"Yup! You see, my club is the Modern Motion Pictures Research Team, or MPR for short if you want. And I saw you editing a video here, and I think we could use someone like you!"

Shu instinctively shut his phone screen off. He took pictures of the samples he looted and whatever Haruka gave him too much, so he liked to make some sort of art on them so the files won't look wasted. It was just a series of random angle shots of a purple rock changing lights. What makes it so special to garner the attention of some Britannian boy?

He considered it for a moment. "What does the clubactually do?"

It was only then he saw someone else was behind the boy. A girl with dark brown hair kept in twp red bows. She seemed almost… familiar to him. "You don't have to do much. We just make and post videos and spread around the news published by the Ashford Academy News Club on the a school approved public web."

He raised an eyebrow. _That's it? A Film club? Where do they get the fund to establish a petty club… of course. Rich_ _bastards_ _._ "Well… it's… not physically demanding…" _very articulate._ "Sure."

"Really? Awesome!" The boy whooped. He must be one those happy people, the one who can't seem to stop smiling even if someone's glaring at them. "I'm the captain. Now where is that paper?" He opened his bag and fished out a form. "Here's the club application form. You can hand it over later. My name is Souta Windsor, and this is Hare Alden Menjou."

 _That name sounds familiar, but I can't remember when I ever heard it._ "I'm Shu Ouma. Thanks, I'll hand it tomorrow." I stood up and left to check the dorm I'm assigned, wondering about the unmistakably fond smile the Menjou girl put up.

* * *

Last afternoon class is always every student least favorite one. By the time they reach the last period, everyone was either getting sleepy, bored out of their mind, or simply exhausted. So he supposed it was a bit understandable to see that Lamperouge girl, Luna, missed the high level Environment Study's attendance.

The teacher looked nice. He forgot her name, though. He wasn't really listening, struggling from being subjugated by his melatonin hormones. "Everyone, you have read _The Energy Question: Thinking about Tomorrow_ right?"

Most of them called out yes, while the rest just nodded quietly. He just went along.

"Anyone willing to give their thoughts? Extra first points, of course." Several hands shot up, and the teacher appointed a bespectacled, neck-length black haired girl.

"Why do we even consider nuclear energy as an excellent alternative energy supplier? It's universally accepted that nuclear energy is bad. The uranium it contains spouts out radiation on a constant basis. And we all know that radioactivity causes cancer. It's also concluded that even if the radiation's toxic affect wouldn't matter if the uranium is transmuted lead quickly, but in reality it takes five centuries for the amount of radioactivity to lessen in half. I don't think fifty years much less five hundred years should be wasted just for a safer use of a lesser dangerous substance as energy supplier."

 _We're on the topic of nuclear energy already?_ Shu marveled. The lesson was for high school's third year back in Tennouzu. _Right, this place is individually strict. Good thing I studied in advance years ago about this._

"Yes. Those are reasons why nuclear energy is out of question. Thank you, Miss Windsor."

"Interruption!" A twin braided black haired- also bespectacled girl raised her hand. _Wow. We can debate too._

She stood up, nervously. The tenseness visible on her arms lessened, and she gulped before speaking. "Y-You're not reading much about nuclear energy, Kanon. The amount of radiation one receives near nuclear power plant is negligible. Anti-nuclear activists fail to mention that people are exposed to cancer-causing radiation every day. And almost none of them include nuclear energy. 55% of them is Radon, 18% is X-rays in hospitals and nuclear medicines in supermarkets. A-And-"

"And the remaining 27% is nuclear energy radiation. Utilizing uranium is out of option already. It's dangerous from start to finish. Chernobyl's nuclear explosion cost lives and is no longer safe to live in." A boy, about 2 years older than him it seems, cut her off.

"Wrong." He didn't know why he spoke up. Maybe he took pity on the shivering braided girl. Or maybe he impulsively decided to be a hero and stop the classroom conflict because he couldn't tell if she was tensing out of insecurity or sheer indignity.

"Uranium doesn't even amount to 1% in the daily radioactivity exposure. 8% is terrestrial, 8% is cosmic exposure, and the rest is human internals. So saying the constant radiation output is dangerous is pretty stupid, because our own chemical compounds are radioactive."

Then that Windsor girl, Kanon (wait, Windsor? Is she related to that Souta guy?) shot up and argued again. "Fine, so that maybe true but how do you explain that uranium's radioactivity level waste takes 5 centuries to lessen in half, mind you. And it scarcely exists on earth. And its waste can blow up if the truck crashes on something?"

He didn't know how to answer that. Almost every book he read about the subject always opposed nuclear energy. And Dad quit his side projects about nuclear energy once Sakuradite was discovered. All he had was his scarce notes, and most of it were about the virus instead of uranium.

In the end, the teacher concluded that while he and the girl- Nine Einstein, he amended, raised good points, nuclear energy was simply out of the question and they moved on to the next chapter.

Shu's last thoughts about his good day had barely crossed his mind when he walked out on the library, glanced to the left, the right, and then did a double-take.

Typing furiously across the library computer was Nina. She was fixated on the bright screen, a smile on her face, obsessed with whatever it is she's typing on it. It shouldn't have been odd, but it certainly looked odd on her, as if she hadn't had a reason to do so in several years.

"Hi, Einstein." He called, waving slightly as he approached her, and her smile was replaced by a grimace that wasn't quite actually a frown, but not a very welcoming reaction either.

"H-Hello, um, Ouma." She seized her fingers from the invisible clutches of the keyboards and fiddled them.

"May I know what you're doing?" He broke the nonexistent silence before it even descendent upon them. He opened the conversation in the first place so he had to make sure to dispel whatever awkward aura this girl radiates.

She bit her cheeks, blushing as if shameful (she's not browsing porn is she?) and leaned sideways to give him a view. There's about 5…12…20… too many tabs about prehistoric naturally occurring fission, natural concentrations and nuclear weaponry opened.

"Oh, nuclear fission of the U-235." He replied as if it was nothing. It would hopefully ease her into talking back.

Nina was startled to finally speak to someone that understood her researches. And at first glance at that. "Yeah…"

He didn't know what else to say, and let the silence took hold of them. Keeping an eye on the screen in absolute perfect picture of interest, he desperately hoped she'd say something.

"T-Thank you for adding your opinion today." He sighed in relief internally at the opening, "I was- everyone thinks nuclear energy is dangerous and unstable all the time it- it was… um,"

"Frustrating?" he supplied.

She nodded. "Yes, it was. And the internet doesn't do any good. All it talks about is that uranium is a potential alternative from fossil fuels. And ever since Sakuradite ore was utilized everyone discarded it."

His back began to tire, so he grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. "You know, my Mom is a…n ore researcher. I know a lot about this stuff. Maybe I can help?"

She just hummed. It sounded like an agreement. "Maybe. But I know a lot about it too… I just don't have the means to research it. I-I'd like to be a part of Pendragon Institute for Advanced Study." She confessed. "People think I have the smarts to do it but… they don't believe me."

Shu watched her quietly.

 _Well… first we'll have to get rid of whatever makes you so shy… Even_ he _wasn't this insecure._ Shu decided right then that he'd be friends with Nina. She's really smart, and he was new to the Britannian inner society. He gathered that Luna was the distant type, and the others are too friendly and touchy-feely. Once he got rid of the awkwardness he was sure Nina wouldn't mind enjoying the relative silence he preferred. "That's a really wonderful dream. Do you have a plan already in mind?"

Nina widened her eyes, and finally looked up to the red eyed boy. He sounded like, like he actually believed she could do it. He could be lying and was just being nice to her, but… it was nice… she'll mull about it later. Maybe he's really genuine… and if he's not he doesn't seem to be one to steal other people's hard work… "Well… do you know about Dallas Research Institute's recent propaganda?"

Now, he's interested. "The one Prince Schneizel funded himself?" She nodded. "And you want to be one of the ten students to be given funding?"

She understandably brightened up. "Yes! I'm working on harnessing the power of the uranium. And if possible, see if it might be compatible with Sakuradite atom."

He tilted his head, considerably floored. "That would… pretty much troubleshoot the Yggdrasil Drives." This girl might promise him something awesome. He was more interested in his studies on the Apocalypse Virus, but being well versed in the technicalities of Knightmare Frames he knew what Einstein was aiming for. If she managed to integrate nuclear weaponry on KMFs…

Lloyd would be sooooo jealous when he found out.

"I'll help you get the means. In turn, you help me get used to the school here. How about it? Deal?"

Nina looked like she might hug him to death. "Of course. Thank you, Ouma."

* * *

 _2015 proved to be one of the most successful years in Britannia's Military Engineering history. With how quickly_ _ALF_ _mass produced the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, Britannia's KMFs has been able to conquer the land once known as Mexico (Area 3), under the leadership of the Witch of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia._

 _Not only did Vrhaam Frame Industrial mass produce_ _d_ _the Liverpool, Sephirah Genomics also produced Endlave, a one-type 5th generation Frame that is exclusive use for the company's security force, the GHQ, whose Anti-Bodies also guards Area Eleven. Imagine! A Knightmare Frame that can be controlled by the mind! None of the members indulged the name of the creator, except that he goes by the alias Silver Taurus, and that his age is not more than thirty._

 _'Despite his extraordinary intellect, he still wishes to enjoy a relatively normal life.' Haruka_ _Keido_ _,_ _Head of the Apocalypse Virus Antidote Development (see: Sephirah AVAD)_ _stated. 'Silver Taurus is of the opinion that his Endlaves might paint a target on his back, as so he wishes to remain anonymous, but still provide whatever help he can offer to the Holy Empire of Britannia.'_

 _—HiTV_ _Julie Ann Taylor_ _reporting live from Sephirah. 2015 a.t.b._

* * *

Unless I made drastic measures like 'Lelouch stays in Britannia' plot, I'm afraid I might write more "remake" of Code Geass like so many others, so I hope none of you are mad (surprised and disappointed) that I made him born as a girl instead of a boy, and that it's obvious I'm pairing Lelouch with _them._ But I must assure you to assure myself that you are all assured that this fanfic will not depict Lelouch using the same as canon, with only thinking about Suzaku or suddenly going out on a date with him as the new things here. If I find myself straying into the absolute path of Code Geass, Shu Ouma will kick some originality back into me.

Not every chapter will consist about school stuff. This chapter is because I'm trying to make Shu a deuprotagonist. Since the story begins at the universally accepted unspoken rule of the mighty school of Anime, I can't (more of a won't case) exactly just up and dump the history and background of my story to you readers, that would be way boring and cliché. Besides, if you're reading this, you _know_ Code Geass already. Repeating the same narration… it's like those authors think we readers are too dumb to put one and two together.

I'm trying to really implement the political and history aspects realistically for school students (no matter how smart they're going to be, Lelouch and others are still around 17 years old, just a year ahead of myself). I do not want to introduce the background with the usual approach of either the narrator or the main charater musing about how horrible life is because of Britannia and bla blab la. I mean, in canon, Lelouch seems to put the Japanese on a pedestal, as if they can do no wrong- which is PERFECTLY understandable because it was a Japanese show. But let's be real, it was war. Neutrality be damned, Japan was doomed the moment Sakuradite mines were discovered in Hokkaido and northern parts of Honshu.

I'm including the whole nuclear to give you all a feel of this "smart" Shu (yea, _Silver Taurus_ is the alias Tatsuya used in MKRettousei). And it was also a way to carve a path towards Lelouch's conflict with Schneizel, instead of the man just suddenly meddling Lelouch's affairs.

Let's just pretend that "Shu Ouma" and "Haruka" and other characters from Guilty Crown's name are Britannian names.

* * *

 **P.S. I'm going to be inflicted by the evil clutches of National Exam next year. I fear colleges! XD Kidding~ but, seriously, I'** **m freaking scared. I guess I just want to try to twist parts of my education towards the intern. I didn't sound like a jerk in the story, did I?**

 **P.S.S. The history pop quiz' questions must be weird for you. But that's what my history teacher asks in lessons so yeah -_-**

 **Hey, did you know that "Diethard" means "Ten Pies" in phonetic French? :D**

 **The whole plot was rewritten.**

 **Chapter 2 and 3 is already finished, but I'm waiting for your thoughts below to see if I can still improve them (they're all more than 8,1k so if you wanted me to limit them down to 3k so that I can update faster that's fine but if you want them to stay as long as this one then that would mean a very long, long, looong update. I want to know which one you prefer).**

 **Right now I'm waiting to see how you respond to my** Your Sin is that You are King ** and if you like this story so please put your thoughts on the box below for the 4th chapter's motivation; but please, don't be too honest with critiques (my ego is too delicate)** **. [8509]**


	2. Glossy, pretty, crisps of black,

**V.C.**

Thank you again reanseih for correcting my mistake on Lelouch's court rank.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention; when I wrote "Near winter of his seventeenth year, he decided it would be a valid excuse to be bored, presumably because of the inevitable pain that follows snowballs." I mean that Shu's birthday is coming. I just haven't decided when it will be yet.

I assume you have noticed Shu's gradually different line of thoughts. He's much more sociable, is he not? I did say that Silver Taurus doesn't state his name; I was implying Shu to be a black-listed member. His identity is only known to a Sephirah's scientist, with most of his research established through Haruka, and Sephirah's security system a.k.a. the GHQ doesn't know about his identity. Reason I made him the creator of Endlaves is I really like brainstorming fantheories regarding the link between the two humanoid warfare machines; KMF and Endlaves. It may sound weird that the GHQ doesn't even know the creator of the machines they themselves mass-produced, but I likened it to nobles who discriminated "lesser" people, while hypocritically wearing clothes and eating food that were produced by said "lesser" people.

Clovis's date of death was not stated in Code Geass Wikia, and neither does the date when Lelouch accepted C.C.'s contract. But it did say that the Orange Incident happened in August 14th (It was the day _China_ declares war on Japan in 1937 in our world; and Japan surrendering unconditionally to end World War II in Victory-over-Japan Day 1945, August 15 depending on time zones- but really, I like the irony. And I'm not being racist, I love the current Japan (ANIME!), but it _did_ oppressed Indonesia in far worse way than Dutch did, and the latter tyrannized said Archipelago for three centuries!), and Suzaku's accusation was made known after a few days Clovis' death was discovered.

But I'm wondering if Suzaku was accused _right after_ the day Lelouch killed Clovis or not. And after taking care of the plot, I'm starting the story in August 10th as opposed to November 21st like in the original one. Both because the date is convenient for me to laid the plot perfectly, and it was when word of American Revolutionaries enacting the United States Declaration of Independence reaches London in 1776, something I just learned in my history class a few weeks ago.

Don't get mad, please. I was a child- and still am- naïve and impressionable, and the school was teaching us our beloved country's history and how cruel the Japanese were and the history teachers never really tell us to state our opinions about it and only commands us to read the book and recite like robot running out of oil- as in, we kept panicking during the tests.

 **Disclaimer**

Code Geass and Guilty Crown do not belong to me. And "Silver Taurus" belongs to an anime titled Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. "MI-6 Agents" belongs to an anime titled Darker than Black.

 **Promotion**

 _Your Only Sin is that You are King_ is my CG fiction that depicts the Lelouch's life as Julius Kingsley, except for the fact that he's a she and goes by the name Jules Kingsley and aside from the obvious future pairing with Suzaku, I'm slinging in Schneizel and Shin ;0

 _Cepheus and Cassiopeia_ previously titled _Take It, Shu_ is my GC fiction and it's sort of an AU prequel, but it won't depict Shu's life as Adam or a King among Daath or the other world. This one is very preliminary, but I'm trying to write it in a different angle, just like I always do with all my fictions.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shiny- like a pretty doll about to get burn**

 _On the day that Marianne vi Britannia had been declared shot down by terrorists, the Purist Faction had strike the ancient and noble family of Ashford. False documents claiming that the Ashford Family had threatened Charles' 5th consort and her children to smuggle millions of pounds out of Project Ganymede. From the investigation, MI-6 Agents procured large amount of pounds in Ashford's Mansion in Houston._

 _Much of Ashford fortunes were then used to defend their honor and name in court and to keep their family away from execution and jail time. With lack of evidence to prove their innocence in the matter, they were financially ruined, and having failed to explain the money's existence; the media had a field day dragging dirt on their name. Emperor Charles finally had enough with the issue of one of Britannia's oldest and loyalist families so he stripped them of their noble title, thus forcing the Ashfords into exile._

 _—excerpt from History Channel, The Fall of Ashford case study by Audry U.Y._

* * *

 ** _August 10th (6.20 PM)_**

 ** _Male Dorms, Ashford Academy, Ginza, Tokyo Concession_**

While the academy was overly extravagant, as necessary as it was to attract more nobles to send their children, as Milly said- the dorms was much simpler. Each room was occupied by two students; there were two large beds with white sheets in the middle of the room, separated by a single night table and a night lamp to share, two wardrobes, a couple of studying desks for overachievers or slackers to pull an all-nighter, two comfy chairs facing a small table, and two paintings put above them. Who was the designer? There's no point of putting the paintings above the people that's going to sit there if they can't even appreciate the art.

Though there was only a single bathroom. The door was wooden too, and the handle isn't broken like his old garage door. He had entered the room and checked the essentials; clean toilet, the water works, and they set aside some toothbrushes and pastes and a tissue box. He had opened the curtain that blocked off the bathtub view, shivering a little for being paranoid and was half-expecting to see some corpse oozing blood or a giant tarantula down the drain. He found the shampoo and soap though, and looking up there were four towels. Nice people. Usually they only give a couple. This place is like a hotel to him.

He had just turned off his laptop when his phone rings. He unfolded it and the screen revealed that it was receiving a text message.

[Please tell me you have a wonderful time for your first day.]

 _Haruka has always been nice to me. She never stopped taking care of me even after I sort of cut off any human contact after that day._ Shu thought in gratitude. _But I feel like I'm taking her for granted._

[I have a wonderful time for my first day.]

[…]

 _Sometimes she's way childish than I am._ He chuckled at her noncommittal reply.

[Alright, it was fine. They don't know about me, but I think I found a friend. Nina, smart girl.]

[Interested already~ Aww… I was hoping you'd wait but I guess you can't control yourself.]

 _Makes me wonder if thirty-six is really her age,_ he punched the period keypad three times before sending it to her.

[Fine. Sorry. I'll stop teasing, where are you now?]

[In the male dorms.] He was sharing a room with a maroon haired boy, who was probably 3 years older than him, since he was so tall. [Someone named Yahiro Harrisburg.]

[Is he a half?] It should be noted that Haruka didn't mean any insult; it was just force of habit. In Britannia where Autocracy rules under the guise of Meritocracy, what blood you possess limits your options in life. Technically, Shu _was_ a Number, but then Haruka adopted him into the family.

[His parents had a weird taste for names, or so he says.] He hated the factionists. People who supported the diverse and Emperor Charles' emphasis on Social Darwinism. With his 'the strong eat the weak' world of laissez faire economics and social relations, ever since his ascension those who were not Britannian were given slave treatment.

He couldn't even show his face to the publicity in GHQ. While Sephirah was relatively indifferent with his race, he wouldn't bet anything to disprove that the Anti-Bodies wouldn't try to make his life unbearable. Most of them were members of the Purist Faction. And despite said faction was roughly the same size compared to the Liberal Faction—those who wanted fair business relationships, the Purists gained a lot of support with the current Emperor's policy.

Not that he wanted to try to make friends with them either. Haruka had once met the Emperor's fifth consort during some Princess's birthday celebration, and that was when he learned that the woman was a living proof that the Emperor actually _didn't_ care about race- that ultimately, he appreciates strength. But the Purists agreed to the full oppression on the Numbers, completely disenfranchising them and openly supporting the idea to impose the Area System on just about every piece of land Britannia owned that houses a large number of non-Britannian populate.

If they ever find out their benefactors identity… well, to be honest, he wasn't even sure. They could blackmail him, perhaps imprison him over petty reason concerning legitimate identity, the Purists might orchestrate some elaborate scheme so Haruka or her brother to lose their nobility; or they might acknowledge him.

Pfft, as if. They were _purists_ for a reason.

[Well, goodnight, Shu. Stay safe, alright?]

[I will.] He replied in an instant. Renowned for her talent with analysis and all branch of science- a talent she taught to me as an excuse to spend more time and away from her work- she was horrible if pressured with worry over his safety. _We both have no one else._ When he shuts off the world at the shock of… of the fate of his sister, it was not until later that he found out Haruka had only thrown herself to her work and kept a certain, professional distance over her colleagues. _Her friends never made it that day. Not even Tou-san, nor Mana, nor him._

[Night.] He shut off his custom made phone- like Luna, he didn't use the SGP for private conversations. He then looked behind his back towards his new roommate's sleeping form.

After Nina agreed to his cooperation they rooted down the theories and he managed a good grasp of her area of expertise. His forte was more about anatomy, especially brain and engineering, so his strength was a good match for Nina's rather out-of-the-box suggestions on alternative energy sources and streamlining existing ones.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, and they would have definitely skipped dinner if their classmate, Yahiro didn't found them and dragged him to the dorms, claiming that he was assigned to room with him by- _Madame President_ -Milly. He will never call her _Amelia_ ever again. The girl hated her real name and had given him a _look_ that just gave him serious stalker vibe.

Yahiro was a decent person. He said he was from a relatively minor noble family that was executive employees in a company that handle the infrastructure of Sakuradite mines. Shu rather appreciated his no-nonsense business approach when they laid down some ground rules in sharing a room for the next 5 months, he didn't have to waste time to make awkward, formal pleasantries like he had to use to address his seniors.

He was a neat person too. Not a neat-freak like Cecile but not as environmental-apathetic as Lloyd either, which was a rather nice change after spending most of his nights with the Camelot research group. Shu was glad to be paired with a privacy-respecting person.

Or rather, he _was_ glad. Yahiro didn't tell him he snores. Not a burly, loud-husband snore- _If his actually sounds like that I'll slay him in his sleep-_ but it was annoying for his ears nevertheless.

Shu yawned a little as he arched his back and twisted his body, rolling his shoulders to get rid of any dizziness. He was used to having overnights, and he had slept twice the time of his normal sleeping hours yesterday out of sheer nervousness, so he was sure he'd be fine tomorrow.

Wearing his black T-shirt and night blue jacket, he slid his student card on the door, the scanner identifying him and let him pass.

* * *

 ** _6:32 PM_**

 ** _Clubhouse' West Wing, Ashford Academy_**

"Nunna, I'm coming home late today. So, don't wait for me, alright?" Lelouch said, donning her red leather jacket over her black shirt, slightly loose jeans and a pair of the newest issued shoes; fairly generic civilian clothes compared to the dresses she had to wear when she was young, but she wasn't about to wear that horrible skirt that would hinder her movements and invite perverts.

"Are you going to gamble again? Or is it business?" her sister who was younger by two years asked politely, sitting near the table and doing her favorite hobby; making paper cranes.

Nunnally was aware of her older sister's bad habits, and she also knows about her position in the ALF.

 _It was quite a funny story actually_ , Sayoko mused. Lelouch had been adamant about not letting her know, in fear that she might feel useless for not doing anything while her big sister was running a conglomerate industry. But she found out anyway when Lelouch was in a bath, and Nunnally picked up her ringing phone and answered Reuben who was talking about their progress with the ore shipment three years ago. Lelouch almost panicked when she saw Nunnally having a conversation with Reuben by her phone, but seeing her handling it fairly well she conceded and the younger girl had all but demanded for her older sibling to tell her everything.

"Both." She opened the door, "it's a pretty good deal. We can use the money to buy you more books tomorrow."

Sayoko had been stunned and amazed when she heard that Mistress had been actively inverting her own Royal Allowance after learning it in mere three month when she was nine. Thanks to her independence she had collected a few million pounds and saved several pieces of furniture that was not under the name of Emperor Charles after her exile. Just small, portable, important little things that once belonged to their mother.

"But it's night already. Is Rivalz okay with it?" Sayoko really like watching her younger Mistress work on her origami, regardless of how many times she had seen it. It was like magic, seeing a blind girl making such flawless origami, treating it with so much care where others would treat the art as nothing but a passing hobby.

"No, I'm not going to drag him out at night. I'm going alone." That's only half of the truth really. Her go-to-man for dealing with nobles would provide her with a couple bodyguards, which was only for show. Noble pride wouldn't stab her in the front, they'd let her leave first, but she'd make sure they won't have access to her back.

"Be careful, Onee-sama."

She gave her a little nod, and walked outside. Rivalz' bike was dozing in the front yard like a cat, its engine purring and waiting for her to ride. She could drive just fine, but she had to keep the noise in minimum and be extremely careful because she didn't have a license. Rivalz was the only one in the student council to have a driving license. She would have passed the test, but entering it would mean leaving a trace of her identity. And she never poked around the borders or Britannia's offices so she didn't have the means to fake one.

While she despised it, it was easy to dissuade the patrols from charging her. A little bit of money was all it takes. _Police these days…_

She turned around and closed the door, catching Sayoko's nod, the maid already knowing that she was tasked to keep her sister's safety above all else.

Sayoko was a weird one, she could say. The Shinozaki family was

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She tensed for a moment, paranoia made her think it was an assassin- or a radical slash maniac- before relaxing after recognizing the person who was not even trying to hide his presence.

"Lamperouge?" the darkness obscured his features and made his brown hair seem black, but his wide red eyes were a great distinction. "Where are you going?"

"I could say the same."

He plucked out his earphones and pocketed them in his hoodie pocket along with his two phones, "I was just wondering around here." He grimaced, "My roommate is noisy."

Feeling glad that she was living alone with only Nunnally and Sayoko, she chuckled at his poor predicament. "Can't say I pity you since I never experience it."

"You don't have loud roommates?"

"I don't even have one. I live alone with my sister in the Clubhouse." It was a common knowledge in the school, so she didn't mind sharing it herself.

That was unusual. Schools don't house students aside from the dorms, do they? Unless... "Do you own this school?" As soon as he finished his question he regretted it, seeing Lamperouge's ridiculing expression.

"The chairman is an old friend of my mothers. Milly is the one who owns the school." And the blonde had no remorse flaunting her power over the establishment. Her impulsive decisions were usually torture for the student council to deal. Sure, they usually make great memories- _at my expense-_ but it was tiring. No matter how much fun they had- _at my expense again_! "My sister would have a hard time going down from the girls' dorms to classes."

"Why? Is she sick?" He nearly shivered when her eyes seemed to darken all of a sudden.

"You could say that." Her voice would have frozen lava. But there was a silver of guilt, and shame, and many things meshed up together, "she was crippled and is blind now."

Shu may have a horrible memory with names and faces but the characteristics were hard to forget. His mind immediately went to that sweet girl who had helped him so much to relax in the regal and prestigious Britannian school. "Is your sister by any chance Nana?"

Her hand nearly twitched to flick the small blades hidden in her pocket jacket-sleeve. Nana, yes, Nana Lamperouge- and Luna Lamperouge. Nunnally had begged her to fake their names, and she couldn't exactly say no. Refusing to do what Nunnally suggested would mean that she was being irrational, since changing names was definitely the rational thing to do. She had been reluctant to let go of the names their mother gave them, but Nunnally insisted that they were going to live together and hide; using their real names which were not exactly a common name isn't going to help.

"How did you know of her?"

Shu smiled at the memory. "We were sitting near in mid-Math. I'm sorry for her loss of abilities. She told me how you were caught up in a terrorist attack." In fact, he was feeling a little shame to hear that his own countrymen had assassinated the girl's mother when their family was having an innocent holiday in Japan.

For a moment, they were comfortable to let the silence take place and look at the fireflies' lights flickering on and off near the fountain in the middle of the school yard. Luna's face was indescribable, but then she seemed to remember something. "It's been nice to talk to you, but I must go now."

Slightly put off at being brushed off, he asked, "Hey, can I know where you're going?"

She considered moments on it. Was it safe? Would she be safe to let him know? On second thought, if she did run into trouble, she could call him and he'd get help quicker. And Nunna had apparently told him their past, at least their altered version of it, so he must be a good person. She might not believe in supernatural things, but she had firmly believed that Nunnally vi Britannia possesses the magic to tell a person's intention. "Are you expecting to meet a friend? Would you mind accompanying me?"

He had the grace to present her a suspicious glare. "You're not doing anything bad, are you?"

"Does playing chess considered bad nowadays?" She said cryptically, but since Shu knew of her _extracurricular activities_ the avoidance was clear.

He seemed to be contemplating it. But with a little smirk beginning to appear on his face- _likely out of curiosity-_ she knew she had him. "Can I get a cut? You're alone from the looks of it, so I'm a human meat, yes?"

Luna tossed him a helmet. "I think the temporary position would reward you gracefully."

* * *

 ** _7:00 PM_**

 ** _Kioicho, Chiyoda_**

The white pawn in front of the king moved forward two squares. It was the most popular and recommended actions most chess veterans suggest, as such a simple move will open paths for the other pieces to use to get off of the back rank, in which case the strongest piece of all, the queen.

Felix Windermére Wien was by no means poor, but should one compare his wealth to his rivals in business he was. He was never smart with numbers, and never wanting to fall into the error of arresting his intellectual development, so he hired trusted secretaries and accountants. But after his initial success with the Liverpool frames, he never opened another move, content to stay with his peaceful and fulfilled life. And yet it was with almost cruel joy— when instead of business partners closing off the book, his own niece, Reyna Frank who was disowned by her mother, stole nearly half of his company's budget.

The black pawn was picked up by a pair of fingers and brought down to accompany its fellow pawn two squares ahead. He could see her eyes spark in amusement, as if it was a horrible opening to do.

He was almost certainly broke; had his most trusted secretary not brought up the idea to collect pity from some friends with the nobility to gain some donation. When he agreed to throw in the party he was glad that the nobles bought the story with tears and sent him some charity. Being the CEO of Vrhaam he successfully established himself as an important figure and made acquaintances with nearly all of the nobles resigning in Area 11's Tokyo Settlement.

Her opponent falls to the typical frame of mind where concentrating to move all the pieces will do them well. She castles.

Then a girl came through his polished front door. She was wearing an elegant gown; simple yet rich with red. It didn't show much of her skin but it hugged her curve and he would have a crush on her had he been twenty years younger and not loyal to his late wife. But he had to wonder what a young girl such as her would be doing in his party. None of his guests would bring their children, as most of them are staying in the Ashford Academy, the only Britannian school fit for elitists such as them in the Tokyo Concession.

And she executed a series of developments, mercilessly turning the table to tip on her side of favor.

The girl introduced herself as Luna Lamperouge. He recognized the name as part of the famous ALF, and he tried his best to stay in her good graces, wondering what reason his enemy in the business world came to him; as he was fairly sure that she did not happen to have the surname by coincidence. Then they talked. He could not remember most of their conversation, but while he was shocked to realize that she was merely fifteen years old and was a ninth grader they somehow came to agree being accomplices in his hidden hobby of illegal chess gamble. He did eventually overcome the initial shock, and was a little more skeptical to continue the deal… After she utterly defeated him, well…

Both of their forces had left their starting lines, yet despite the many differences of where their pieces were stationed, there was a glaring fact that the king is leading its army.

It was one of the best decisions he had ever made. The girl was a literal goldmine! Winning all chess matches he could arrange and receiving 30 percent of her weekly matches' winnings was a blessing for his old life. If only he had a child, or still had his Reyna, then she might not have gotten held by greed and ran away with his money. The money he got from his deals with the girl makes his bank account nearly full each year, and he was considering creating another account.

Taking out the king was the ultimate goal in every strategy. What most were wrong about though, is which one is the king? The leader that ordered the forces well, or the forces that projected his intelligence?

He was content with 30 percent. Anymore and he might not be able to hide the money form the Area Intelligence without sufficient reason from where he got all the money, as VFI never made any more breakthrough after secretly sold to the ALF. He had no idea how the girl herself was able to keep 50 percent of the winnings, with the rest goes to her chauffeur, another school student. When he asked, she answered that she spent half of them every month for medical appointments, so perhaps she was suffering a minor condition. Either way, she promised that she was fine, so he didn't brought it up, lest he destroy their win-win coalition.

Every force has an ace, and with good leadership and brave king, the white queen strikes her judgment upon the black king.

"Checkmate."

In the span of six hundred and sixty seconds, Luna Lamperouge had taken in 13 million pounds from another one of her infinite opponents. With confidence and calm head she won more resources for ALF, the entire stock of the month of O'hara Scerpa's company, and won two of his Eleven workers' contracts which will soon be traded to her industry.

Luna accepted the face money of four million pounds, Wien already grown used to her slightly (most definitely) evil glint and amused to see her friend he did not recognize staring pointedly at nothing but her. _Oh, young boy, you'll get used to it_ , he thought.

Wien escorted the two youngsters out of the building, his two bodyguards bringing in the three money cases. The new boy was gawking when she said she'd give him half of the money in one of the case, and as she handed him two of them, Felix still couldn't get over the best decision he had made. Promising to see that Scerpa will hold his end of the deal with the remaining nine million pounds, he parted ways with his proof of the most wonderful living goldmine. A few more chess matches set up like the usual once a week, and he will be able to completely renovate that public playground and daycare his late wife loved to visit with young, sweet Reyna so much.

* * *

 ** _8:00 PM_**

 ** _Just outside of GHQ perimeter, Restricted Zone of Aoyama_**

"Hands in the air! Don't move!" the officer said. Tentatively, she did as ordered, lifting her hands up slowly while making sure her moves weren't sudden.

"State your name!" The officer nudged her head with his Eisenheim-Krum 68 assault rifle. He was wearing the royal crest on his uniform. She thought the royal guards wouldn't be involved for tonight?

"Amelia Edmund. My father is the 12th duke." She had no idea what a duke is, but her friend said that the title was very honored amongst the nobility. She handed the officer the fake identity card said friend made and watched as the officer turned to a funny shade of pink.

"The twelfth… Ah, forgive me, my Lady." He lowered his assault rifle and bowed to her. "But I had to do my job, you know? May I ask why do you stay outside here?" He gestured unsurely to the unfinished construction site.

"I got lost and my chauffeur is late. Would you be of assist to me, officer…?"

"Ah, Alden. My name is Joan Alden, Miss Edmund." He introduced himself, and she bowed her head in respect. "I'm a Warrant Officer."

"Thank you, Warrant Officer Alden." Whipping her Beretta that was always strapped on her thigh, she watched him drop his weapon in shock. "I shall remember your name." She pulled the trigger and a bullet found its home in his cranium, painlessly killing him. She knelt down and closed his eyes, and scurried away with Funell following her from behind.

* * *

 ** _8:05 PM_**

 ** _The borders between Shinjuku Ghetto, Old Tokyo and Chiyoda, Tokyo Concession_**

"We did it! Oh Kami, we actually fucking did it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as loud as possible under the pressure of being pursued by five VTOLs.

"Damn Britannians! I can't believe my fucking eyes the package is a freaking poison gas! So much for Prince Schneizel's banning chemical weapon!" Her partner in crime and friend grit his teeth in anger.

"How's it going with Inori?" She pressed and activated the inter-communicator attached to her ear.

Who answered was someone with a high-pitched childish voice, with the personality of a clever devil that has helped her Japanese friends so much. "She just finished a royal guard who found her in point 9. She secured the weapon Sephirah's been experimenting an hour ago. You guys are lame!"

"Hey! Tamaki messed up the signal! At least we got the big guns. Ha! Straight out of the Royal Guards asses!" She yelled back, adrenaline rushing in her veins. With this poison gas they could expose Britannia's doings of breaking an international treaty before blowing it up right on their faces! It would be so sweet if the Nancy Viceroy's there too- dead!

"What. ! Now go to the rendezvous point outside of Tokyo and switch with Ayase. The Prince playing soldier is gonna get his warning any time soon and your buddies can't hold the rest of RPI-13 Sutherlands like you and Ayase!"

"Got it! We'll be there in twenty minutes max! Tell her to leave some bastards for me to break their bones!"

"Aye, aye, Kallen!"

* * *

 ** _8:10 PM_**

 ** _Imperial Palace, Chiyoda_**

"What do you mean they got _it_?!" Clovis shouted, his face was a cross of grimace and a wince unbefitting for a Royalty.

"The Shinjuku's Resistance cell that's been attacking the food shipments ambushed Project-R's transfer, Sir! And it seems that they are working with the Undertakers who have been attacking Sephirah Genomics HQ in Odaiba, but the latter retreated and there seems to be no one of importance in the casualty list." General Bartley explained.

Unlike most of their colonies, Area 11's military had surrendered rather quickly after the first smokescreens of their invasion. It was a front for a cowardly act, because it was a strategic move to preserve their military prowess, which was why Area 11 was still the most vocal seperatists within Britannia, much like India to the Federation. Several of the resistance cells, however, had been depleted, but the resistance in Shinjuku had a good leader that kept their casualties low and still remains critical in their attacks.

"Then that means the Funeral Parlor were mere distractions. Did you or did you not attempt to retake Project-R?!"

"I-We did! Five VTOL Gunships are currently gunning down the truck that held the container and 13 Sutherlands are engaging the remaining terrorists, Sir!"

Clovis gritted his teeth in anger. Before presenting a remarkable data, human research, no matter what, is frowned upon universally. He had long since accepted the fact that he can never outshine the brilliant mind of the White Prince or the tactical superiority of the Goddess of Victory. He had hoped that with duplicating the subject's immortality, he would finally outshine the two most powerful royalties when he appealed to father of the fruits of his project.

"How many units are available?"

"Most of them are going in maintenance, sir. They timed this pretty well."

"Just give me the numbers!"

"S-Sixty units, Sir! Indigo's Company is currently quelling another riot at Edogawa and reinforcements would have to wait for another two hours," the general surmised, all too aware of how horrible it would sound to the Prince's ears.

"Send out two squads," which was worth of ten frames led by two fire teams. He had approximately two hundred Knightmares and yet only sixty of them are battle-ready; outrageous! But he also had to consider the funds it took to build even one of them. Twelve millions to build one frame and its mandatory maintenance is _not_ cheap, no matter what the nobility says. "I want Project-R back in my hand or it's going to be your head, Bartley!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" He was glad to be a general instead of a commander. Generals, by practice, were not field officers; thereby he had no obligation to fight beside his men.

* * *

 ** _8:12 PM_**

 ** _Kioicho, Chiyoda_**

"I figured you've been gambling for a while now but I never thought the stakes were this high or if you're such a professional on this," he hesitatingly commented. In 11 minutes Luna had done what 93% of the world population would kill for; i.e. earning thirteen million pounds by means of a measly game. He will never underestimate chess again for the remainder of his short life. "What do you use all of this money for anyway?" Considering how often she skips from the rumors, she must have collected money that could fatten up a shack. Maybe she already did have one.

"They're for my sister's medical check-ups, translated books, everything we need really. I don't fancy wasting away money."

Then there was a ringing sound and Shu took out his phone, ignoring Luna's questioning glance. The caller ID was labeled Haruka.

"Are you home? Hide." The line went dead with a monotone beep.

"What is it?"

"Prank call." He answered automatically. "I thought that guy stopped calling my number a week ago," he added, just for safety measure. If Haruka was telling him to hide so urgently then that means the terrorists are at it again. Sephirah has been attacked frequently as of late by a Japanese terrorists cell that call themselves the Funeral Parlor. Shu had never faced them, because he usually stayed cooped up in his office in lockdown instead of roaming around the hangar at night, which was the time the terrorists preferred to attack. They never threatened the scientists, usually only taking the lives of the Anti-Bodies before leaving without pilfering anything of importance other than some food supplies and medical equipment.

Truthfully Shu was tempted to have a room of essentials for the Parlors to take for free but the idea was shot out of the window when they stole one of his latest Endlave model, igniting the fury of his colleagues.

"You don't suppose whoever-" whatever she was going to say was cut off when they heard a loud feminine voice shouting "OUT OF THE WAY!"

Luna desperately slammed down her foot on the accelerator, but it wasn't unwarranted because the driver pulled a thoroughly illegal turn and crashed through the barricade, the truck going through the highway, narrowly avoiding the river and sinking down a rundown building.

"…that wasn't our fault was it?" Shu groaned in part relief after Luna rammed the bike after parking behind a building. The two unfastened their helmets and Luna covered the cases with a raincoat. They both stared at the smoke and dust created by the wreckage.

"Should we leave?" The truck could be housing terrorists for all he knew. Haruka had told him to hide and he wasn't about to run down the slope and approached a burning vehicle.

"And let them die?" She slid down and ran to the crashed vehicle. If they're dead she should at least try to pull out their carcasses. If they're alive… well it depends on their reaction.

"Hey! Are you alright?" she called even though the debris blocked the driver's door. But there was a ladder on the side of vehicle and she could get inside the truck-

Her vision blurred for a moment, surrounded by faint whips of green and sunlight under the night skies when- " _It's you… finally, I've found…!_ "

She blinked. The woman's voice stopped and the ethereal colors dissipated like a fog blown by wind. "But where…" where could that voice come from? It sounded different from the voice who yelled Shu and her to get out of the way of the truck.

"Are you in there?" she called once more into the opening, but then the truck suddenly started to back up. Losing her grip, she tumbled into the small space, cursing when she realized the driver was stupid enough to not provide another ladder to get out. She was trapped, and had no way to get out with the locked door and the last thing she heard was Shu shouting her fake name.

Outside, Gunships roamed the air above them. There were five of them. And a squad brandishing the Stoner 63 Assault Rifle marched through the roads, jumping down unlike a colony of ants.

Two officers however, spotted Shu, and they pointed their weapons and shouted "You there! Stand down!" bringing the attention of the remaining three soldiers behind them. Shu tentatively brought up his hands in the air. Out of all the cars in Tokyo, they just had to be terrorists that grabbed the attention of Prince Clovis' Army. If it were just the Anti-Bodies then he could at least give them proof of his identity and they'd leave him alone less they risk Segai stripping their ranks.

His eyes widened when a single Endlave— _isn't that my late Steiner model?—_ shot through the other end of the highway and the pilot shot through the soldiers, disrupting their form and giving him a wide berth to flee. He did just that, and witnessed a stranger piloting his take on the Knightmare production stomping down the infantry and shooting down the VTOLGs. Whoever the pilot is, they were _good_. Heck, they could probably tie with Daryl's score in the simulators!

His thoughts were cut off when he saw a flash of pink hair running pass said Endlave. He couldn't see her face, but her hair was a stark contrast to the dark road.

" _I'll hold them off! Run!_ " the megaphone attached to the ESP device planted in front of the torso let through a female voice. So the pilot is a woman, not that he was prejudiced towards the female race but most of his volunteers were males and the women often failed in the simulators. They just couldn't handle the phantom pains in the Nerve Cockpits.

The pink haired girl kept running without a stop and Shu could barely see her face. Briefly, he wondered if the eye contact was felt by her too, but an explosion from behind her threw her off the bridge, and falling down the river. He didn't know why, but he threw caution to the wind and dived down. He caught her and held her below the water, slowly swimming under the bridge and waited for the sole unit and Britannia Army to finish each other off. Or, in general, leave him alone.

* * *

 _MH: Before we go, can we know why you would not indulge your identity and assume the alias as "Silver Taurus"? Any specific meaning, sir?_

 _ST:_ [modulated voice] _Nothing to announce. This sudden turn from the standard Frames ignited a lot of response. We just don't want any conspiracy theorists latching onto the data. As for my code name, well, it's a funny story actually, but I guess the reason is sentimentality._

 _MT: What ignited this point of divergence?_

 _ST: Preventing casualties is the reason I started it. Knightmare Frames are durable, strong, and can withstand a dozen shots before it needs repairs. But now that the EU and the Federation are catching up on developing their own frames, our Sutherlands might encounter a more powerful frame of the enemy. I don't want to wait for my counterpart in ASEEC to release their "perfect Knightmare Frame", but I also can't just alter the design of the Sutherlands._

 _MH: Of course. Altering it would mean changing the entire design, and one Knightmare already costs ten million! I don't think the ICC (see: Imperial Central Command) would approve of it either._

 _ST: Exactly, Miss Hansen. I didn't have the funds to create a faster frame or another feature design to be mass-produced and ALF has already done that with their Gloucester's lances, so I tried to branch it out, without destroying the most important value of every Knightmare Frame, which is to change directions in an instant._

 _MT: Were there any opposition when you propose your own warfare machine?_

 _ST: Too many to list, Mister Tyson. A lot of them mistook my approach for a risk-free 'frame' as a cowardly act. While the pilots are safe inside their pods, their Endlaves are the ones that took damage. While in theory it does cancels life-threatening possibilities, in practice if the machine sustains damage, the pilot will actually 'suffer' the pain. I created Endlave to rule out any physical injuries, because phantom pains are easier to be healed with some nervestim through blood and physical therapy to help them remember their limbs is still attached; that and it saves more fund for medical purposes, which Sephirah needs to cure the infected._

 _MH: How big is the team?_

 _ST: Off the record, I'm afraid._

 _MH: Originally, you were focused on engineering this technology, but it seems like you are branching out from there now._

 _ST: I don't know that we're branching out- it's more like that people are coming to us. But the majority just doesn't cut it to sustain the phantom damage on their nerve system. The military kept going, along with medical application. So what's kind of happening is that the project's expanding and doing a lot more things now that the hardware and software is coming cheap. Like, we had already built a medical facility to help the pilots that got "hurt" after their Endlaves got destroyed. Back then, we usually ship them to GHQ's medical facility that was exclusive for Apocalypse infected victims, but now we separate them._

 _MT: What are your thoughts on the virus then? There are rumors you're developing a secret weapon for it._

 _ST: What, me? Oh, no. I'm in charge with preserving and experiments of the sample, but the Pentatoxin (see: Sephirah Genomic's 5 Head Councilmen) are the ones that tries to find its origins. We're not making any weapons out of it—we're trying to eliminate it._

 _MH: By researching where it came from? But it came by the meteorite that fell on Oshima Island. Does that mean Sephirah is taking this to the space?_

 _ST: Perhaps. It still depends but if it is necessary, then we will. It's all in the name of science._

 _—passage from sound-only Lucky interview: ENDoskeleton remote sLAVE armor's developer by Maya Hansen and Mike Tyson_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

VTOLs are the aircrafts that carries a KMF over the battlefield; VTOL Gunships are the aerial combat aircrafts that serves as close support, while a similar aircraft that has more than one crew that carries troops over the battlefield is actually just called Britannian Transport Plane.

MI-6 Agents are like OSI, but I suppose you can view them as an imperial version of the ICPO in Death Note. I originally wrote OSI, but then I remembered that OSI are controlled by Charles and he called off any investigation. I thought it was prudent to warrant one, since the Ashfords are ancient nobility.

I don't have any historical reasons for choosing Houston as Ashford's former resident other than it's a fancy name of a city close to Pendragon. I don't know if this is true, but I always thought the Imperial Capital was in Texas. In my version of Code Geass, Pendragon is basically San Antonio, Texas, while Dallas is Prince Schneizel's mansion and the Bureau Government building, the administrative center of the whole Empire and the headquarters of the military installation ICC that specifically protected the Emperor and Pendragon, while the Bureau deals with politics and the military expansion strategies.

Yes, there are a whole lot of other ancient and noble loyalist families of the Empire but since this is all about Lelouch only the Ashford was mentioned, so I picked the next biggest area for the family which is Houston. I didn't get how such an influential family was "broke" or how do most stories put it: lost everything they have including their title. If money is everything in this Autocracy, is the "ancient" and "noble" family not some hot shot rich bastards who can get away with anything? How do they lose their money thus the reason why most authors seem to agree that "they lost everything they have"? Their wasting their money to stay out of jail because of false documents was a good reason, but Lelouch could have gotten framed by snot nosed brats in the academy of nobles that are universally idiotic and spiteful, and gambling money isn't enough. How come no one framed him? Because they like his charm? Does that mean the Ashfords aren't "charismatic" enough to keep their enemies at bay? It's too hard to answer. Then again, it's a fiction for a reason.

And we got a glimpse of Shu's character as Silver. I understand it was a majorOOC, but it was my first time writing an interview about technology. And Pentatoxin was… Hehehe… it actually came by a whim, I had been looking for a name for the leaders of Spehirah Genomic's heads, and when I decided there will only be 5 people instead of a whole conference, the first thing that popped up in my head was my favorite music group Pentatonix~, but I switched the 'n' and 'x' XD

The Gawain and Shinkiro requires a high intellect to pilot them, I think that's a legitimate reason to say that Lelouch is an excellent knightmare pilot. His piloting ability is just not shown to its full potential as Kallen and Suzaku obviously outshine all the characters in terms of knightmare piloting, coupled with the fact that Lelouch's frames are mostly defensive-based instead of rapid-reaction unit like the Lancelot and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. **[ 7800]**


	3. Engrossed more like it

**V.C.**

I just realized August 10th is the date when Japan falls to Britannia :v By sheer coincidence, this fiction starts approximately 7 years after the Second Pacific War. It's a good thing I found out, I was actually stuck writing the beginning of this chapter for five days.

I don't think anyone ever tried to write Nunnally conversing with Reuben about serious matters, so I'm being firsties, like in every piece!

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass and Guilty Crown do not belong to me. I, unlikemanyof _you_ , am perfectly satisfied with the canons and will not make wishes for Lelouch to be stronger (I hate rock abs and I like his confident, evil, and strangely not-distorted laugh) or Shu to be braver (he's a normal student up until that, his actions' are reasonable so don't YOU DARE say he's a wimp!). Not trying to provoke, just makin' a statement here J Forgive me.

 **Rules:**

" **Go figure.** " = Fatal short orders, important stressing of certain Geass commands or any other form of order.

" _I never said that! God, talk about naïve._ " = News, intro-interviews to keep up with the world's events, the other channel relaying orders from information and communication device, emphasizing a word for sarcasm or a similar purpose, Japanese speaking.

" _Kagune out and about I didn't care, I just wrecked his shit._ " = Translations.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Engrossed Copy [ _not_ a pun]**

 _After Lost Christmas, Roppongi District was essentially obsolete. I was one of the lucky few that didn't die in the explosion, and had only entered Stage I before Sephirah cured me. But I still remember that day. Each step I took was a blow to my mind. I kept hallucinate this weird silver vase floating in front of me. There were so much gunning happening. My car was burned, thrown upwards from the parking lot of the supermarket. Half the houses didn't have roofs. The other half was burning, or demolished into slabs of concrete. I lay there motionless while Japanese soldiers that were beginning to crystallize shot dead into hapless meat. The roads were buzzing into my ears as these giant humanoid machines glided and rounded up the remaining survivors. I don't know which is worst; the invaders or the virus._

 _—excerpt from a Journal by Jun Kaji_

 _After I-J Day, since it was still a developing Area, real estate came cheap. Reuben Ashford was the first Britannian noble who took a flight into the epidemic Area and purchased a large plot of land in Tokyo. In only a year, he built the Ashford Academy, and preventing the fall of his R &D Corps with the creation of Ashford Lamperouge Foundation._

 _"I trust that the threat of the Virus is controlled by our Intelligence Brass. The Sephirah Genomics had done a wonderful job in containing the virus and curing the survivors." Reuben also trusts his security personnel in protecting the school, as Area Eleven remains to be notorious for its insubordinate populace. "Despite being separated by the Pacific Ocean with the Mainland and just across the sea with the Chinese Federation, this area is still a lot safer than other Areas recently conquered. Compared to them, we are dealing with domestic terrorism, and not a full scale civil war."_

 _—History Channel, "Invasion-over-Japan Day" case study, by Jacques Cairngorm_

* * *

 ** _August 10th 2017 (7:00 PM)_**

 ** _Superintendent Office, Ashford Academy, Ginza_**

Today marked the seventh anniversary for the annexation of Japan as Area 11, he thought to himself as he helped himself a glass of Bloody Mary. He wasn't a fan for tomatoes, but he had to keep his eyesight fresh and fixed.

Perhaps it wasn't something to be celebrated on, but it was a memorial day nonetheless, and like his granddaughter, he loves his celebrations, no matter how small. It gave him an excuse to drink around his benefactor who still disliked alcoholic beverages.

Ah… his benefactor. "I suppose she went out to gamble again?"

Nunnally nodded, taking a small slip from an orange juice Sayoko slipped to her hands. "Sister just left the clubhouse. She's going alone tonight."

A long strip of shadow seemed to form from the darkness, and it took a long while for Reuben to make out its face. "Not exactly, another student met up with Mistress and he agreed to accompany her."

Reuben turned to her, wistful at her silent appearance. "Will you ever tell me how you are able to do that?" It would be very useful to hide in the shadows; while he loves to celebrate, his bones were protesting with Milly's idea of fun _with his expense_.

A secret little smile grew on the ninja's ivory features, before she shook her head as if she was a mother failing to talk her son out of joining the army. "Byakko-sama would never allow it fall outside the family."

Nunnally took away their attention by humming a bit. "She was Suzaku's mother, was she not?" She set her glass down, more forlorn than anything. "I wonder what happened to him."

Sayoko walked nearer to her Mistress' younger sister, and Nunnally manipulated her hand to touch her maid's in precise coordination. "Master Suzaku is as strong as Mistress Lelouch. I'm sure he's still alive and well." The 24 year old woman winked, even if she knew that Nunnally wouldn't be able to see the little gesture. "I'm sure you'll meet him someday. You all promised that day, didn't you?"

When summer came, the three of them were separated from the rest of Suzaku's family by the attack. Britannia carpet bombed the Kururugi shrine first, an attack her sister and Suzaku witnessed. It made her sister rapidly making conspiracy theories, which more often than what shouldn't be sounded perfectly sensible. They spent the rest of autumn walking all the way to Tokyo, relying on nothing but their loots from the shrine and arches of debris providing covers and ruins of the railroads between the Tokyo and Osaka and Suzaku's vivid memories from his trips to the capital.

Halfway from their fifty mile journey, ninjas of the Black Clan that entered the Kururugi family through Suzaku's mother found the three of them, along with Reuben who employed the clan's successor, Sayoko. What happened from then was something the three of them hadn't give thought of; of them going through separate ways. Nunnally was being taken care of by Reuben, who promised Lelouch to make sure no one harms her and to give her a brand new set of wheelchairs. Until now, Nunnally didn't know what happened, she didn't think there was a fight, but Suzaku chose to stay back, even Lelouch's persuasive arguments failed to convince him to come with them. In the end, none of them said goodbyes, instead promising to meet someday.

"I guess so," she said, with an air of great relief. "How is it going in the factory?" she added in an undertone, more towards Reuben than Sayoko as a silent dismissal.

"Your sister is running me ragged," the old man chuckled heartedly. "Our projects are running smoothly on the theoretical side, on the practical side, however, we're having problems. Lelouch has been doing an excellent job test piloting our recent prototype, but it's hard to compare the data she helped us gather to reach significant efficiency because we don't have another pilot of her caliber to compare it with the specs of a higher gen." He shook his head tiredly. They were failing behind a bit, as their current prototype is a sixth gen at best, while Lelouch heard from one of her informants that Camelot is on their way to finish a seventh gen.

"What about the rest of the R&D team?" Nunnally asked, for she was always ready to help if she can. And she sensed Reuben just needs to take a little time digesting his problems and confront them slowly.

"They're good pilots, but not as good as your sister. Recruitments are going slow, even with Lelouch's help, thanks to that dam-veloper of Endlaves," he quickly corrected himself, before looking around anxiously to see if Lelouch would come and assassinate him. He nearly cursed in front her precious little sister! He could already imagine her infamous fury. The last time someone swore- with the addition of badmouthing Nunnally- he got sent to the hospital with inflammation of the blood vessels in the lungs, no less; after a car "accident". But some knew better.

"A lot of pilots preferred to pilot Endlaves, ultimately joining the Police Force with their propaganda for justice and obvious lack of life-threatening problems. Even if only a portion of them passed the test the fresh and talented batch already goes to GHQ." _The only good thing I find from this is that ASEEC are having the most trouble with finding a pilot for their seventh frame_. Reuben thought with righteous envy.

Nunnally's hands began to move about, and he watch with slight anger as she blindly reached for her drink, as if she had lost it prior a few minutes ago. To think that he helped the man to claim the throne… and that same man was throwing away his crippled daughter to Japan… it was not exactly a secret that war is looming over, but Princess Lelouch and Princess Nunnally's "vacation" on Japan convinced the Japanese that the Empire weren't going to invade them, as that would mean endangering the two princesses; since the Empire's very existence is to serve the whims and desires of its royalty.

Part of the reason it took so long for him to locate Marianne's daughters was because he was still sure that Charles wouldn't be so heartless as to sending the two to a Japanese official's home as those would be the prime target for the first air raids; which made him search at the wrong places for the two.

News broke out that the two princesses who were on their "vacation" were dead from a bomb by the Japanese forces before the war; clearly a lie fabricated to justify the Empire's invasion. But some believed that the two princesses are dead already, and the investigation went slowly. It was by sheer luck one of Sayoko's many cousins in her clan recognized the unmistakably famous face of the late Prime Minister's son, which led them to the two royalties that befriended him.

"That's too bad…" Nunnally commented, "How about the Japanese? Maybe they have a natural instinct for piloting. Maybe one of them can match sister."

Reuben hummed in consideration, cupping his chin with his gloved hand. It was more for show than anything else, as he had actually considered it. "That would be great, Nunnally. Except for the fact that I can't just recruit a Japanese person and hope they don't distaste Britannians."

This answer confused poor Nunnally, that she let Reuben to go on without adding another opinion.

Reuben seemed to sense her confusion, and began to explain, "I do not want to risk an untrustworthy person to steal the data of the projects me and your sister are working on. I know that not all Japanese would be that traitorous, but I cannot tell if they are or if they are not, and I am not going to risk my company on such a gamble." He considered his words more carefully. The Elevens Lelouch won over was good people and proved to be capable technicians and operators, but he was reluctant to recruit openly.

The fifteen year old curled up a teasing smile, and if not for the fact that she was blind, Reuben would have thought she picked it up from his granddaughter. "I guess that makes sense, what with you being such a terrible gambler."

"Only because I'm so old and youngsters these days are making more and more elaborate strategy in games that got me so confused."

"Oh, yes, I've been wondering," Nunnally perked up, "Have you decided on a successor? You said yourself that you're so old now."

"Ah, Mistress has been wondering as well," Sayoko said after keeping quite from their conversation, "though she didn't want to approach it, as she was also unsure of whom she should recommend. She is of the opinion that you would not even consider your sons and cousins about it."

The old man snorted. "And she's right to assume that," then he gave a small tired sigh, not elaborating the reason why. Nunnally and Sayoko didn't need that either, as they knew how Reuben felt towards his immediate family. "I cannot trust my younger siblings in this matter, especially that brat Judah. The only one I might consider would be Milly, but she's still too young, and she has never express an interest in maintaining a knightmare company other than the few times she'd wonder about what Lelouch is working on."

"Then… what if sister inherits the company?"

"If I left it in her hands I'm not sure ALF will remain standing," he sounded too serious to be joking that Nunnally laughed out loud, but the girl managed to turn it into a cough, for fear of hurting the seventy-one year old man's feelings.

"Isn't sister a leader for the company already?"

"She's my co-partner in maintaining it. That girl picked up some really bad habits from me, including my propensity for gambling!*"

"But she always wins at gambling."

"And she also has a very short interest in things. I can't be sure that she would even keep running the company once she gets bored. She mostly comes up with new projects and ideas, keep my engineers up-to-date with the other companies' progress from her informants (how she has so many spies planted in Britannia's upper society he'll never know), and test pilots the frames." Reuben explained. "And despite her talent with numbers, she hates paperwork above all."

Sayoko added her own thoughts, "Mistress already handles her household budget and the clubhouse' expenses, including helping the teachers grade the students' papers," as the normal detention for skipping classes was far too below her to be considered a punishment, the teachers came up for a different kind of punishment for her; as in assisting them in grading it. It was one of the reasons why Lelouch never even once considers teaching.

"Then why not Milly? If you don't want the company to fall out of the family, maybe I can help to push Milly to considering it. She doesn't have to micromanage everything like sister, maybe we'll find secretaries to ease the job of being CEO."

"But she likes to party too much," Reuben wasn't easily swayed at her convincing arguments. "One of the reasons why I nearly went bankrupt is because my family loves to hold extravagant parties."

"I don't think Milly would be so careless to spend money if she wasn't sure that she can maintain a large income," Nunnally said. "And we're not telling her to do just that. We should let her decide first, if she wanted to run a company."

Reuben was well acquaintance with times when he'd lost an argument against a vi Britannia. "Alright, young Lady, I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Okay." A pause. "What time is it?"

Reuben checked his wrist watch. "8:14, why?"

"I think I heard gunshots," she guessed worriedly. "There's a loud booming far away." After the initial (indiscriminate) bombardment ended, the three children made their way through what remains of Japanese soil. Even when the war was over in four days, the killing never stopped. Gunshots rang every hour, muffled, sometimes blaring screams were heard, sounds of landspinners freezing the three children to take cover and hide and even explosions from a distant away, and some that were too close for comfort during their journey.

People can carelessly say that they would love for a bomb to explode somewhere far away. Only fellow survivors from carpet bombings will understand how terrible the sounds are. The shockwaves made her think as if the sky was going to fall. The terror of a missile attack was so much that one could even wet their pants but to terrified to even be embarrassed about it. The only warning was a screeching sound that was so long, so _deafening_ , that even if she knew it was a missile incoming she was rooted on the ground pathetically as it flew overhead for what seemed like an eternity.

It all made her desire to never open her eyes even stronger.

"Can we check the news? I don't want anything to happen to sister."

Sayoko instantly found the remote. They were broadcasting an engagement between an Endlave and several gunship aircrafts at the edge of Britannian superstructure.

Nunnally sighed in relief. "That's good, I don't think sister would go anywhere near the ghettoes." She shut it off, not wanting to second guess herself. "Although that reminds me about today… Sayoko, may I borrow your phone? I nearly forgot to call her."

The maid knew who Nunnally meant, and gave her Mistress' younger sister her phone; like the few paranoid people, hers was one of the old series and not the GHQ issued cell phones.

A few moments passed where the only thing she could hear were the monotonous beeps form the call connecting.

"Hello?"

" _Tanjoubi omedetou, Kaguya-san**._ "

A gasp came from the other end of the line. " _Nanari! Mou… shukandatta!***_ "

* * *

 ** _8:26 PM_**

 ** _Beneath a bridge, near Shinjuku_**

He never took in heart any popular belief, especially about drowning. Drowning was messy, and it takes so long for one to die. Compared to being shot in a blink of an eye, drowning doesn't numb one's senses and one will have to feel every empty air and how dry the lungs turn. Shu had no desire for the cold water to enter his lungs and freeze it and breaking it, but he also didn't want the squad of Knightmare Corps and VTOLs and the outdated, mass-produced Endlave noticing him.

But the water isn't being friendly at all. It's polluted with gunpowder and blood, and lots of corpse falling from above. _That pilot is brutal._ He marked at one headless soldier.

He swam up and took a deep breath. This girl had better be worth the trouble! But he was stupid enough to enter what might be a battle. He didn't train in the army and he didn't even score 80% in the simulator.

 _The girl!_ He pushed his legs to stay hidden under the bridge and checked for her pulse. She was conscious. Barely. He might have smiled in relief that she was still alive if air wasn't such on short supply.

The girl's eyes were fluttering close, but her arms were clutching a small robot tightly.

* * *

 ** _8:30 PM_**

 ** _Inside the truck_**

There was a large canister that looked like it was shoved against some heavily packed boxes. There was no ladder on the inside, which was stupid in her opinion. The truck was speeding fast and Lelouch had to hold on to the many cables protruding from the gas container, using the boxes to hide her from the view of the door leading to the driver.

Her hearing sense was not as great as Nunnally's, but she could hear the distinct voice over a megaphone from all the rumbles and gunshots. Someone, likely the Air Force, was telling the truck driver to stop, to surrender right now. Of all the trucks in the developing area that is Japan, it just had to be belonged to terrorists.

 _Will I die?_ She wondered, her thoughts turning to a negative turn. _Without accomplishing anything in my life?_ Her knot in her stomach was unrecognizable as she tried her best to be as small as possible to avoid the bullets pummeling holes to the walls. _And Nunnally won't even know. Sayoko won't know. I'd die as no one but filler for the casualty statistics._

The truck began to zigzag, likely for dodging the bullets. She felt like hurling, and had to hold on for her dear life onto the strange canister. The door then opened, and Lelouch forced herself to crouch even smaller, but still accessing a view on who went in the storage. It was a woman- her age- with red, almost auburn hair that spiked outwards. She took off her white overcoat and discarded it near her hiding spot, and Lelouch spotted a comm. device in the pocket.

The other man, the driver shouted in Japanese. "Kallen! Get back here! We're supposed to switch with Ayase!" _Kallen_. _And another name, Ayase_. Lelouch secretly hoped the girl talks back. Some information would do her good.

"Ten minutes is too long! I'll handle the VTOLs and catch up!"

"Why don't we use it here?!"

The woman named Kallen looked over her shoulder. "That's a bloodbath, Nagata!" Kallen then climbed up a short ladder and pull a white sheet that was covering something. Lelouch recognized the old designs of it. The color was a dead giveaway too. It was a Glasgow.

The RPI-11 Glasgow was the first mass-produced machine deployed, as the first knightmare built, the Ganymede was exclusive use for the Knight of Six. It was a machine that set the course of mankind's history of warfare. A full body and functioning knightmare was first developed during Charles' ascencion to the throne, and with his expansionist propaganda, the Glasgow was mass-produced, the armor plate rendering nothing short of HEAT anti-tank virtually useless. With no one knowing how to counter it, Britannia completely owned the American continent, pushed back EU infantry to their defensive lines and even infiltrated Mongolia before it seceded. Japan was of no exception; while their military stayed up-to-date and their infantry outnumbered the invaders 3 to 1, no one knows how to counter the knightmares (as Glasgows were the only one, even combat-KMF training weren't even created), and the Imperial Army essentially conquered Japan in four days.

Now, while the Glasgow is considered the machine that changed the nature of war, it was considered an ancient heap of junk compared to the higher specs of Sutherlands and the anti-knightmare machine Gloucesters.

Kallen wasted no time as the back of the truck opened and shot her slash harken with an impressive aim, taking down a VTOL and sending it crashing down to another one near it.

When the door closed, she snatched the comm. device. As long as the terrorists didn't change their IFF signal, it should warrant protection for her should Britannian soldiers caught up to the truck. _Even if I will hate to be under their mercy._ Besides, compared to an Eleven terrorists, they probably wouldn't put much thought if she claim to be taken as a hostage.

There were only two people in the truck. The woman had left, so Lelouch thought it should be safe to see what they have inside the crates. She easily ripped the sloppily taped cardboard boxes, though she had a hard time lifting the crates. There were several assault rifles, too heavy for her tastes. She decided to just use a Vektor SP-1, along with any extra ammo she can find in the darkness. Lelouch was an expert with weapons, and knew how to handle rifles when she went to Japan, and her skill hadn't rusted with her time test piloting but the larger magazines and heavier weapon would be too heavy for her to run around fast and not get tired in a few minutes. _It would be better to go with the handgun…_ she found six magazines, a total of 90 rounds. Plenty of bullets to kill any soldiers or terrorists she might encounter, even though she had never actually shot anyone.

 _Oh, jackpot!_ A Britannian soldier uniform with a gas mask. She can sneak off with this disguise and leave the mess behind. _And go back to Nunnally._ She struggled to balance herself along the bumpy ride to change her attire, stuffing her long sleeves jacket in a duffle bag. _On second thought…_ Lelouch took out her pocket blade and slipped it in her sleeve, mounting one magazine in her handgun and the other five in the uniform's pockets. She spotted a couple of hand grenades, and carefully put them in the extra pocket of the torso when something fell out of her pocket- it was her phone. No service. Putting her phone in the bag and placing the gas mask and soldier hat on a crate, holstering the gun and listening to the device.

* * *

 ** _9:37 PM_**

 ** _Somewhere outside of Tokyo Concession_**

" _Gai, come in, Gai!_ " the radio, which had been sitting quietly up until that point, crackled.

Gai snatched it and set it to exclusive channel so that only his group and Ohgi's will receive the distress call. "This is Gai. What is it?"

" _It's Nagata. Kallen just left with her Glasgow to engage five VTOLs gunning us. She finished off two, but there was still one bastard taking potshots at me!_ "

"Forget Point 9, hide in the ghetto and sink the poison gas. Ayase just left and went to the bridge at Fukushima road."

" _What- we just passed the bridge! Did-GAAH!_ "

"Nagata! Nagata!" Gai cursed at the crashing sound. "Tsugumi, give me a sitrep!"

The genius hacker was busy in her pod, her fingers flying everywhere in the hologram hub and her electronic headband receiving and sending signals to any update. It was hard to be the only technician to operate the guerilla assaults of a joint resistance cells.

The Funeral Parlor had been approached by the first born child of an ancient noble Britannian Family, Naoto Stadtfelt, who was actually also running a resistance cell with his Kozuki name. Naoto and Gai agreed to be allies, seeing as both of their clandestine organizations are dedicated to liberate Japan and fight the government.

"Gai, Prince Clovis sent out 2 more squads. Aya-nee just won and left the bridge to support Ohgi and the rest to take down the back-ups. Their holding their position but there's still eight more Sutherlands." Tsugumi said, "fill me in too!"

"Nagata crashed. We lost the poison gas, how is Inori?"

"Fell off the bridge with Funell. Wait a sec," she punched in some more keys, but then growled in contempt. "Camera's wet! I can't get a good visual on her surroundings, but the Void Genome's all safe inside."

Things dragged on, the other members are engaging 8 Sutherland unit and two more squads. The battle dragged for an hour, and the only good thing was a confirmation from Ayase that she had won and could head back. But her position was too far away from their members, about sixty men, fighting the Knightmares and Kallen was now fighting two Sutherlands chasing her.

" _Why thank you for the update._ " Funeral Parlor had been working with Naoto's cell for over eight months. Suffice to say none of them recognized the voice.

"Who're you?!" Tamaki, a stubborn redhead and friend of the late Naoto, asked rudely to the mysterious voice. He and the core members of the both groups were the only ones who had the communication device, mostly because they didn't have the means to provide every recruit with it.

" _If I can get your comm. codes so easily, who's to say that Britannians aren't listening?_ " In short, the voice isn't going to share her name.

"Oh yeah, and how do we know you're not one?!" Kallen shouted in the private channel, cursing the last VTOL she took down that managed to fire an anti-Knightmare on her Glasgow, rendering her red machine's left arm useless. Not to mention the stuck up pilot of that Sutherland!

The voice ignored the ace. " _How many men do you have holding on to three and a half squad and where?_ " the voice commanded, her feminine voice betraying her youth.

"Really? You think we're just going to tell you?" Ogumo's friend from the 1st Company training in Africa, Argo, growled, still keeping a low tone unlike Tamaki as he was staying hidden from two Knightmares rushing past.

" _Do you want to win or not?_ " Strangely, the voice sounded confident.

"And do you believe you can deliver us just that?" Gai said calmly, even if he was in turmoil for considering accepting help from an anonymous person.

" _I can help you win against Britannia._ " The majority of them were rendered speechless at the bold declaration.

"…" Given the circumstances, they didn't have much of a choice do they? He inquired her, "Do you have a plan?"

* * *

 ** _An hour ago, 9:40 PM_**

 ** _Skytree skyscraper, Shinjuku ghetto_**

Suzaku looked down at his people below. The Honorary Britannian soldiers had been deployed to find the poison gas the terrorists had. He ignored the bad feeling as he saw how the residents of the ghetto looked at them in fear. He wanted to assure them they meant no harm but his duty comes first. _Once you spot the capsule report its location immediately. Retrieval of the target will be handled by the Royal Guard._ He sorted his priority as he entered a building.

It was poor in condition. And the foundations could be easily destroyed with enough force. There was no one occupying it. Maybe there are terrorists hiding. _No._ _I need to find the target!_ He was sure he could defend himself against them, but terrorist are often heavily reliant with firearms, and the second handed uniforms Honorary Britannian soldiers received aren't durable enough to block one. Honorary Britannians also not allowed carrying a gun until they achieve a higher rank in the military.

The stairs leading up were ruined, so the higher floor was out. He spotted something rather out of place though. A single truck crashed on a wall. His helmet's automatic target and objective acquisition systems zoomed in and he spotted a round contraption inside it. _That must be the poison gas!_ He transmitted a positive identification signal and sent the coordinates to the commander, Prince Clovis' Royal Guard's Captain.

* * *

 ** _9:42 PM_**

 ** _Clovis' Flagship, Shinjuku ghetto_**

"My Lord, we have positive contact form Private 4-0-4!" An operator charged with the operations' communications with the Honorary Britannians just deployed yelled out, trying to not fidget at the sudden tension and expectant look from his command.

Cpt. Jarod Greene's eyes glinted like the shiny three gold diamonds on his uniform. "Who is it?" Normally, a Captain would memorize who-is-who in his troops but considering he was the Captain of the Royal Guard sworn in to Prince Clovis who could not care less for Numbers, especially Elevens, one would compare his bias with the Purist' leader.

"It's Private Suzaku Kururugi, sir. He found the capsule in the ruined skyscraper," the operator pulled out a map of the area and zoomed in to the location where Suzaku sent the coordinates.

"Alright, drop the boarding line. We'll head take the capsule personally. Those damn monkeys would probably mess it up even worse than needed."

* * *

 ** _9:44 PM_**

 ** _Skytree skyscraper_**

The systems geared on the helmet beeped a small sound, and Suzaku saw a shadow moving near the capsule. _Wait, there's someone else there!_

He ran towards the truck and put his weight on his feet, then jumped and pulled his signature spinkick to what he assumed must be the terrorists. The man managed to block it out of luck, but was sent back to the back of the truck. He held the man down with his feet and felt his mask fall. "Planning to use poison gas?"

"Wait! I'm not-" it was a woman, but that doesn't mean he'll go soft.

"That's enough mindless murder!" He cut her off. It was dark inside, and he caught off guard when she landed a kick square on his chest.

"If anyone's making the gas then it is Britannia!" She exclaimed.

His mouth hung open a bit. _It can't be-_ the voice was familiar to him. The terrorist walked forward and that was when he saw her face. Angry, just like- "If you want to stop the murder then destroy Britannia!"

"… _Rurushu_?" That must be her. Boastful, arrogant, _angry_ and the only person he knew that directed so much venom towards the empire. He didn't hesitate to open his mask, and was positive that it must be his friend. That short black hair and stormy purple eyes, it was definitely his best friend. "It's me, Suzaku."

"I see you're still butchering my name." she said dryly.

"It's not my fault my tongue isn't made for Britannian names!" he reflexively countered. His fears were unfound, she is Lelouch! He tried to smile, but then caught onto the uniform she was wearing.

"Wait, you're a soldier?" He blurted out. Suzaku couldn't imagine Lelouch to ever try to protect a country she clearly hates. Lelouch _despised_ Britannia, and still is apparently.

"What?" Lelouch looked down at them, and considered a little before she gave her answer. "No! I found this," and rather disgusted at his assumption. "I got caught in this truck when I tried to help when they crashed-" briefly glad that Lelouch wasn't a terrorist, but whatever Lelouch was going to say was cut off when the canister suddenly opened. When the pipes sticking it out of it suddenly flailed, Suzaku quickly tackled Lelouch- _oh my god, this is the first time we met since years please don't let her die!_ and shoved her his gas mask. He ignored Lelouch's protests, knowing that if they survive Lelouch would bit his head- and dreaded the seconds it took for the beautiful golden sphere to dissipate.

When it dissipated however, he saw something else. _They said it was poison gas… but that woman was definitely anything_ but _poison gas_. A woman with lime colored hair in a white straightjacket. _Maybe she was a criminal?_ He half-heartedly guessed. _But we don't lock criminals in capsules filled with water._ For she was floating inside the transparent orb, he briefly caught her eyes opening, amber eyes, and for a moment it looked like she was staring right at them, before the sphere- _bubble?_ popped and she fell down slowly, completely soaked with the equally strange water.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shoved him away and went to aid the woman, propping her up against the wheels of the truck. Suzaku followed suit. They could talk and catch up later, hopefully, but they had to figure out what was going on.

"Suzaku, what were your orders?" Lelouch was thoroughly puzzled, and asked as she undid the buckle that held the woman's arms together, and loosen the gag that prevented the woman from speaking. Not that the woman would be doing so any time soon, she was unconscious.

"We were told to report any findings of the gas… that's it." _Not a woman being drowned,_ he thought, unzipping her leg slacks. He touched her skin slightly. The woman was cold, but at least she wasn't freezing, if anything she looked like she was only sleeping comfortably in the old subway tunnel.

Suddenly, someone sent a spotlight straight on their forms. Lelouch shielded her face from the abrupt light. After adjusting Suzaku looked behind and saw his commander, and the rest of Prince Clovis' royal guard. He had signaled them upon spotting the canister… but now he hoped they hadn't responded so quickly.

"Private!" he winced at the booming voice of the head guard, usually a punishment would follow closely. "Being an honorary Britannian doesn't give you the authority to do what you have done!"

What he has done? What? It was false information. It wasn't a poison gas, it was a human! He had no choice but to go over there and talk to them directly, staying back, they might come over and direct their attention to Lelouch.

"But sir! I was told this was poison gas…" it sounded more like an excuse, but what else could he say?

"How _dare_ you question orders?" Greene barked, but then collected himself. "However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient." He held out a gun to him. But, Honorary Britannians weren't allowed to carry a gun… This doesn't seem to be a promotion either. "Take the gun and execute the other private."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "But sir, they're-they're not… terrorists!" He looked back at Lelouch. _I am not going to **shoot** her. I would never!_ Lelouch herself looked in shock. Was the commander ordering him to kill her? But she's wearing a Britannian soldier's uniform! "I'm NOT going to shoot her!"

He imagined his superior looked outraged, he couldn't see. All he saw was Lelouch's steadying horrified look and he felt something ominous placed on his back.

"Then die!"

"STOP IT!" His friend screamed. "SUZAKU!" Her outburst came too late. The bullet already shot through his side. All he felt was the pain of dying slowly as he collapsed to the ground, losing so, so much blood.

The last thing he saw was Lelouch screaming his name.

* * *

Ignoring the robot that had surprisingly stayed alive despite being drowned, Shu ignored it in favor of bandaging the girl's injuries. The explosion had successfully planted a piece of shrapnel through her torso, but thankfully didn't puncture any vital organs. As it is, she was hemorrhaging internally and Shu wasn't sure if some carefully placed bandage would stop the blood from discharging profusely.

He wasn't faring any better either. He had numerous lacerations along his hands for stumbling upon the abandoned building, and his head injury was being problematic for his concentration.

 _Lucky bastards those that's getting some sleep._ He heaved a yawn and adjusted his grip as he began to carry the girl on his back, his arms linked with her legs and his hands occupied to hold the little robot. The top of its head had broken and there was an odd looking tube inside of it. It was probably a medicine, or poison. It stuck out so he pocketed the vial and closed the head piece again. _I wonder who programmed its AI_. Compared to the two humans, it was still durable, sustaining little damage except his head's screws lose and scratches on what appears to be its mouth.

However, this was a horrible time to be wondering about other things. He was in a ghetto! _No one dared to step in_ \- even the Liberal Faction with all their sympathy towards Numbers- _Area 11's slums._ The Anti-Bodies is Sephirah's pandemic control unit. After doing tests on various samples of the virus, Sephirah managed to develop a vaccine that could prevent the progression of the virus. But the independent military unit, however, well, _lazy_ is probably the nicest thing to say. They charge a fortune for the ex-Japanese who were infected and those who had reached Stage IV were _unsalvageable_ and discarded in the ghettoes.

In hindsight, while Tokyo Concession was beautiful in itself; giant solar panels around it's edges to run the city and vehicles lacking exhaust pipes preventing air pollution, especially with the majestic purple spiraling tower of Sephirah Genomics, the envelopment of the city was just garbage dumps. A slum with infected people in it, cut off from the rapidly modernized civilization where they could be shot on spot and no one would be able to do anything.

With the threat of death looming over their heads every single day, even the locals were fighting against each other. If they saw him, there was a fifty percent chance they'd decide to beat him up for fun or rape the girl.

He shivered. Just thinking about it scared him already. He should go back to the city, but, it's under terrorist attack. He could get shot down and no one would know any better. _Haruka probably wouldn't even find my body._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard several footsteps. Shu nearly bolted away but he quickly calmed down. He was carrying a dangerous girl and a stupid rice cooker there was no chance he'd outrun whoever's coming with his lack of stamina. The subway was in open view, but there was complete darkness at the end.

"Then die!" He started at the gunshot following the exclamation. His heart was beating fast, he was swiftly reaching his breaking point. _I have to hide!_ He quietly but quickly made his way. There was a little glint of silver in the darkness, round. _A handle_ , he thought and was relieved when it led to a door. He quietly went through it and was greeted with the sight of scared, frightened, dirty, very malnourished citizens.

" _Boya, anata wa doko kara kita no desu ka?_ " A man nearby asked. All of them are fellow Elevens. ' _Where did you come from?' _ The question sounded weird, but it was a reasonable one, since, compared to them, Shu's appearance and clothes looked quite clean despite being soaked from head to toe. Everyone else is in tattered rags or hand me downs, at best they were all dirty with dirt and scars. _"Ki wo waruku shita?" ' Are you hurt?'_

 _"Iie." ' No.' _Just then, she started to move. _Oh, what a relief. She's fine._ It was pointless to ask for a doctor, or even some help. Everyone's faces were paralyzed in fear with the distinct gun shots surrounding the place. _"Dou natte iruno?" ' What's going on?'_

The man ignored him, probably didn't even hear his question as he shifted through the crowd and disappeared facelessly. Shu didn't bother calling out and instead bent on his knees and waited patiently as the girl tried to stand up.

"Can you stand?" He offered a hand and she accepted the help, standing up wobbly and was about to fall on her face if he didn't caught her.

The pink haired girl finally looked at him. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"Shu. Shu Ouma. Look, we're in a…" he looked around, trying and failing horribly to see anything recognizable, "… somewhere… in the ghetto. Can you tell me who you are? Why are those Knightmares after you?" his whispered, careful not to startle her, but his words came out I a harsh tone, so it was hard to tell what he actually meant.

She frowned, and staring at the picture before her with the stink eye before realizing she was in no condition to fight or deny. "Inori Yuzuriha. I-"

"AAHHH!" Someone screamed, and not a moment later more screams came later when the door was pummeled with anti-personnel bullets— more than a few shot through a few people in the way— and a platoon and eight, no, fifteen Sutherlands raided the place.

"Elevens?" A man, the commander most likely, exclaimed as he gazed at them. The man was rather old, and doesn't look very threatening, or he would be if he wasn't standing on a Darwin Commander tank with thirty soldiers holding their rifles menacingly. "We are only sent to retrieve a poison gas, but who's to say there no terrorists here?" He barked.

Shu froze when the soldiers aimed their firearms to him and the people. _They weren't going to just shoot the people, are they? Everyone? But, there are children!_

"Soldiers, gun them down!"

" _YAMETE_!"

* * *

The gunshot was deafening, and watching her friend fall to the ground, something cold and unpleasant settled in her stomach. Suzaku lays there, unmoving, quiet, not breathing…

She felt numb when the commander just stepped over her friend's body and addressed his men. "Collect the girl and secure her." Looking straight at her. "Well, you're out of luck. We can't let this girl's existence come to known, even if you're a fellow Britannian. Sorry, Private."

It shook her core when the barrel of the gun was just a few centimeters away from her eyes. _Dammit… this can't be the end! I don't want to die! Not when I haven't done anything with my life! Suzaku… What about Nunnally? I can't die all alone— I— If only I have power._

The woman _—_ right, she was holding someone _—_ suddenly grabbed her arm. Lelouch gasped as her vision turned all shades of psychosis green. Suzaku's green eyes, the strange woman's light green hair, dark green leaves of burning trees in the explosion, burning orange of the fire of the war, amber of the woman's _—C.C. —_ eyes. _What is this?_

 _"You don't want it to end here, do you?"_ a woman's voice asked. Echoing as she endlessly plummeting to the depth of dark matter _—Immortal— "You appear to have a reason for living."_

The space morphed into a bright light, shining stars to what looked like a planet. She could just touch it- Nunnally was there, beneath Mother's _— "If I grant you power, could you go on?"_ The stars flashed white to golden to little droplets of water bulleting through the villa and the life left her mother's eyes _—Geass— "I propose a deal. For the price of one wish, I will grant you a power."_

A strange blood red sigil pulsated on the woman's forehead. _"Accept this contract and you will live unlike any other,"_ she continued. Her black and white form morphing into Suzaku staying behind and her leaving him when Reuben picked her up in the war torn Japan and Nunnally blindly reaching for her hand in the hospital and _— "A different time, a different world, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude."_ The same green haired woman was visiting her under the gazebo after mother's funeral and that boy _—V.V. —_ talking to **_him_** over the cliff _—Ragnarok Connection?_

A fleeting view of an open colosseum under the sunrise and his back turned to her with several men in clocks and symbols of _—_

 _"Are you prepared for this?"_

* * *

The first shot was fired by the soldier in front of him and the girl _—Inori_. He spun their position so that she was behind him and he was shielding her and the last thing he heard was the deafening gunshot and a distinct crack of glass of the—

 _No pressure on his chest, no blood clot in the lung, no injuries on his arteries, no violent coughing, no irritation in his throat, no hole in his chest_ — nothing. _Wind, breeze, quiet, peace, no pain… but where?_ He opened his eyes and gasped.

The girl— _Inori_ was with him, and they were suspended in some sphere of intricate metallic strings in an endless white void.

 _"Shu,"_ Inori said, her soft voice echoing and familiarly ringing in his ears and the metallic strings— _Void_ — spiraling towards his right arm and squeezing it. He gritted in pain when it disintegrated into his skin and formed some strange symbol— _Adam_ — on the back of his hand.

" _Use me…"_ Her chest began to glow, and she was surrounded by a double helix— _Take it, Shu._

His perception of reality distorted, there was his sister— _Mana_ — and the cat's cradle she offered. Her soft pink hair, punctuated with the purple crystals and the burning fire of Christmas Eve and the golden star coated in Triton's blood on his birthday and the cake with that symbol— _Daath_ — given by that blonde boy— _Yuu_ — for 298 years countingdownfortheApocalypse _—_

 _"Onegai."_

 **"I hereby accept your contract!"**

 **"I will… Eve."**

.

.

.

CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

Don't worry~ I already wrote the next chapter and am just working on how to end the Shinjuku Arc and the fight will be different, as hinted on Lelouch's conversation with Gai and the others, so don't pass me off as a lazy author, cause I worked my ass on the fighting scene— not even counting I never wrote action genre. But it might be long for me to update because I have to plant some seeds on how to approach the later plots, and while I have set a clear view of how the story will go and a second part of the ending, I still haven't worked on connecting them in the middle (writer's blocks everywhere in this route).

 **I think my problem lies in the fact that I'm not sure who should die and who shouldn't.** Some just gotta die, I don't think many like a perfect happy ending either, since this ain't a kids' show. **Any preference? Please lend some ideas on how to develop the** members of Funeral Parlor and Naoto's Cell **characters**. I'm trying to put some life in every one of them and not just make them a suspended character whose purpose is to be a member and  die.

Since Lelouch is a girl, I hate to imagine her in that horribly short skirt and yellow school uniform commanding the resistance. It would look like a desperate scene stuffed in a horrible manga. So I made her change into a soldier uniform and make it in a night setting.

Jun Kaji… hmm… an Otaku of CG/GC will surely know the answer as to why I chose that name.

I needed a name for the building, and I read that Shinjuku is the skyscraper and neon city in Tokyo and the only skyscraper I know is Skytree, so, please forgive me if it is located somewhere else.

I wanted to include Japanese in the story, so I also put the translation right in the paragraph in underlines so that you won't have to scroll down and up over and over for that part. Is anyone an expert in Japanese here? Are they right? If not, I will never trust translation page for **good**. Google translation is horrible! I can't believe how people take the answers on face value! I just tried on the tool a month ago and oh, so that's why my friends' essays are _all_ wrong. I had to stuff a snide remark on their intelligence when I corrected all of it, loads of it.

* That was _not_ (yes) a direct quote from Hashirama Senju.

** That's obviously a "Happy Birthday" but, trivia for amateurs.

*** "Nunnally! (growl) it's been too long!" or it could be "it's been awhile!" of _Hisashiburi_ but I have the slight impression that that word is used if Nunnally sees Kaguya face to face.

For the record, I think Kaguya's the one with the most depressing background. Imagine, the invasion came on her birthday ck..ck.. Also, I don't think anyone ever wrote about her birthday so more firsties (or so I hope)!

I wrote the part where Lelouch communicated with Gai and the resistance before her accepting the geass because I didn't want you to think that I'll just copy it straight form canon and skip the whole chapter— mainly because _I_ always do that. And the part where there were other Japanese near the building wasn't just an altered scene, the people were still alive in canon at that time, it's just that Lelouch went in that room after they got butchered. Here, no one got butchered, because Shu saved them. And the orders were still just to retrieve the poison gas, that commander was out of line, because the order to purge Shinjuku came only _after_ Nagata blew up the damn truck, and he didn't in this fiction; so Clovis wasn't pushed to "renovate" because there wasn't any bad news reported.

I personally love the part where Lelouch and Shu got sucked in that alternate dimensional space, that was the fastest scene I ever wrote. Did you like it? I did introduce a lot in one giant headache on both of them, I did so to explain how Lelouch and Shu just seemed to understand how to use their newly found Power of the Kings, which was why I cut the sentences in parts with bursts of information of geass, void, V.V., Yuu, and others stuffed in _one split second_.

Oh, the migraine they got from all those information. I certainly don't envy them. I like my current life thank you very much

P.S. I intended to post this at August 10th but fanfiction crashed and it's only literally 47 seconds ago that I can open my account so Happy Indonesia Independence Day (August 17th)!

P.P.S. Next chapter is already 10.885 words and it's still a quarter away from being done. I hope the super long chapter will be worth your wait because I'll be going on a school trip so no laptop :( **[ 8881]**.


	4. Maybe Forever

**War Child**

 **HA HA! My laptop is finally fixed and I got this draft back... it's been dormant for 7 months! I've been immersed in Disney Dreamworks Pixar fandoms, so with regret I'm announcing this story is on hiatus till I watched all the episodes of CG and GC again (finally...I can watch all my old anime again. I can't stand Crunchyroll or other online web and youtube deleted the episodes *tt*). Workin' on DP/RotG crossover, Magi, 07-ghost, and Maze Runner and with jobs swamping my time I don't think I'll find the time to research and come up with badass strategies that will rival the canon material soon. But, instead of just announcing this sad news I fine tuned the draft and posted this for you guys. Thanks so much for the support, I can only hope my schedule clears soon.**

* * *

 **Rules:**

"I thought I had an epiphany, ya' know? I thought I finally come up with the perfect plot. Turns out some _bitch_ already did." — Regular talk.

" _You're not here to lecture me, right? Cause he did this morning but it was just so boring I couldn't pay attention._ " — Japanese talk, optional.

" **Go slap him public.** " — Geass command.

" ** _I SAID SETTLE DOWN NOW!_** " — Geass command in Japanese.

 _When you look at me like that I thought you were going to eat me alive. —_ Thoughts, optional.

" _People make lots of their own problem. Then they blame them on the war._ " = Translations, scarce.

 **Spoiler and Disclaimer: read at your discretion or after reading the whole chapter.**

I actually already finished the chapter when I posted the first one in the crossover section, but I altered them when I read a fiction with the title ' **Pathways** ' by **Sakusha Saelbu**. It's a minor(?) gay one, but it was my first read on a fiction that separates Lelouch and Zero and surprisingly (considering how I dislike explicit M/M) it was _awesome_. The word probably doesn't describe it well, I didn't even bother to skip some scenes all of them were well written, but doesn't take so many words for some little gestures like waiting or observing the view. With the author's permission, I'm using their concept of geass (I might include some other things from the fiction in the future but I'll pluck them out and make sure which is theirs as promised). So V.C.'s Lelouch will have a different geass than the one in canon.

Code Geass and Guilty Crown do not belong to me. Considering the romance in anime, I can't choose between L.L./C.C. and Shu/Inori and Kaneki/Rize, but if you ask me, I love Akame ga Kill best. It actually made me _cry_ , and it was a jacked up Romeo/Juliet at that, but I love Tatsumi/Esdeath!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Maybe Forever**

 _Dictatorship is something strange. Through all of human history, oppressive rulers are always assassinated by a third party that is not even part of His allies or enemies. But sometimes, the dictator will win over the third party, and establish himself as the one of most powerful man in the world._

 _Such was the case with Charles zi Britannia. When he ascends to the throne, while there are many alliances and governments, it was a common fact that these are a mere fraction of power compared to three superpowers. The European Union is led by the Central Hemicycle, a Council of Forty elected individuals to rule the democratic government, but none are sure about who is the most powerful individual of EU even with the Chairman having the final word. The Chinese Federation and the Holy Empire of Britannia are both monarchy, but when the young Tianzi is compared with the Emperor, it became obvious that Charles zi Britannia is the most powerful person in the world._

 _Prince Charles ascended with the help of the Ganymede piloted by the Knight of Six, Marianne Lamperouge, and overnight the Ashford name was feared amongst the nobility with their family crest proudly displayed on the first operating knightmare frame that crushed the Crown Prince's own body. It developed into Glasgows that set the nature of war forever as Emperor Charles expanded Britannia through every part of the American continent, Russia-Europe (see: birth of Euro Britannia), Pacific Islands, Southeast Asia and conquered the most powerful neutral country, Japan._

 _Each and every of her colony excluding the Homeland was named after numbers, representing how weak they are to lose so quickly to Britannia's air, naval, and now land superiority, and how they respond by gathering strength in numbers to resist Britannia's rule in futility._

 _—_ _excerpt from, an analysis of Area's etymology by Reyna Frank._

* * *

 ** _August 10_** ** _th_** ** _2017 (10:00 PM)_**

 ** _11's Viceroy Palace, Chiyoda_**

"How did you know?"

Lloyd smirked at the flustered general, "You're being too obvious. Terrorists stole something you and Prince Clovis worked in secret and you're told to take it back but you let them go off scot free on the highway chase in hopes that they'd lead to their terrorist friends but now you're having trouble finding it again, right?" Lloyd recounted and glanced from his shoulder to his assistant.

Cecile tensed at the sudden attention. "Well, I thought it was peculiar when the gunships retreated."

"Enough! What do you people want?" Bartley scowled. Camelot wasn't liked by many of the upper echelons in Area Eleven simply because they sometimes hire numbers like that Lubie girl, and how inconsiderate the head towards proper etiquette and show of respect, flaunting that they can't do anything because their sponsored by the Prime Minister himself.

"Why, I want data of course. I'll help the search along so what is this mysterious thing you're having the Honorary Britannians looking for?"

"Chemical weapon… as in, poison gas."

* * *

 ** _10:05 PM_**

 ** _Warehouse 13, Shinjuku ghetto_**

 _Gunned down like an animal_ , Shu looked down at the hole in his chest. From the light skyrocketing to the sky at this night, he could see the soldier who had shot him backed off, along with the others and temporary blinded. He knew the light would dissipate sooner than later, and it would be a matter of a second when the soldiers would kill more of the ghetto dwellers. Inori was with him— _Onegai—_ he echoed.

He was aware of how the metallic strings pushed in and out of his skin, melding his tissue and fixing the glaring wound. He was aware of how dry his throat felt, even if he was sure he hadn't scream. He was aware of what he should do, he knew how to draw it out. _Power…_ was all he could think of, _I have power now…_ It was by instinct he controlled it, and felt his hand went through Inori's chest cavity. _So many of it, and familiar…_ He distinctly heard a song, so close and so far away from him, edging closer and closer before-

He wasn't aware how his eyes turned blood red, reflecting the light like a pair of crystal orbs. He drew it out, Inori's heart— the Singer's Blade— and the light intensified, solidified like a laser beam and shot through the roof cleanly.

Shu didn't hesitate. It was as if he had been with the sword all along, he could understand how it works, as if he had been intimate partner of every inch of the sharp blade, swinging the giant weapon above everyone's head and easily slicing through two Sutherlands that stood in front of him along with the commander's tank.

Seizing the opportunity, he didn't waste the shock tactic and again, instinctively, he willed for those familiar paths to form behind him, morphing into a disk that propelled him straight through seven more units and nearly all the soldiers' limbs were sliced off. His sudden assault gathered their attention away from the people and they began shooting bullet after bullet towards him.

But he'd gotten a hang of it, _like for years_ , and created more stepping stones boosting his speed and sending the rest of them to oblivion, climaxing to sweet victory as the sword sent the metal wires and lashed out on the last of the Britannian soldiers. He jumped, well, more like _flew_ around and when he pointed the sword at them to block the incoming fire, more blue runes appear and reflected the blasts back at them, finishing the last unit.

It was a rather climactic battle, he tore through the platoon like they were ants… and the citizens were looking at him in fear.

* * *

It was not until she spoke them did she realized the full terms. Everything shifted into undecipherable colors and not a moment later, she was back in the old subway station. Calm was the last thing in her mind, knowing where she was at in reality and remembering what had transpired, she was angry. Angry that she landed herself in this situation, angry at the royal guards for ordering Suzaku to kill her, angry for Suzaku's death…

"Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?" Lelouch heard herself ask without meaning to. Her left eye burned, and she didn't care. These people had to pay, and she can do it with the power in her eye…

She nearly formed a worrisome smirk when the royal guards just smiled, clearly not understanding how the tables have turned. "An idealist, are you, girl?"

More burning. Just at that moment she felt a very fleeting sensation, which puzzled her a good deal for a second before she made out what it was; the air, the vibrations, the subtle shift of their fear shown by the trembling of their hands. "Why don't you shoot me? Or have you realized…" She was fostering everything and her synapsis was micromanaging every detail. "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!"

Something alien morphed in her eye, and she threw her arm out to the side, laughing as the power forced them to listen to her. " **Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…** " that's right. She had a power now, and everyone will fall to the persuasion whispered by this newfound power. She felt her grin grow again, as if it was possible to be any wider. " **Die!** " a V-shaped rune appeared and glowed on her sclera, subtly shining behind her deep purple orbs.

"Happily, Your Highness!"

And all at once, as she laughed like a giddy child which was a terrible thing to do as they shot themselves in the neck, like a pretty little twisted nightmare.

All this time, she had been biding her time, hiding and gathering strength, inactive. Now though? This could change everything. She wasn't planning on going active any time soon, quite frankly, she was hoping to leave the place and get back to Nunnally…

 _But, Suzaku_ … she avoided the pools of blood and knelt down to her friend's unmoving body, with a great crowd of dead bodies and standard Britannia's firearms assembled about him. _H-He's alive!_ She thought as she checked his pulse and there was, unmistakably, loud, rhythm beats of his heart.

 _But I clearly saw him got shot._ But he looked fine, way too fine. Examining the wounds, he seems to be merely unconscious and wasn't bleeding at all. But Honorary Britannians don't receive bullet proof vest… Tapping his back, something fell out of his protective suit glaringly. _What a stroke of luck. The bullet hit his pocket watch._ With great relief, she giggled silently.

"Suzaku…" she gently shook his shoulders. Suzaku was always the light sleeper, so alert that she was unable to pull a single prank when he sleeps. Perhaps more so now that he's undergone military training. "Suzaku, wake up. Hey!" She hissed, punctuating her frustration by poking his forehead but all she got was a grimace of pain but, nothing else. _At least he's not hurt…_

Her skin just _jumped_ when someone addressed her. "What are you going to do now?"

Lelouch looked back. Sure enough, the woman from the capsule was up and fine, her arms and legs parted and her mouth free of gag, but was still soaked in water. What was her name? Oh, yes, C.C.

Peering at her, she felt around the familiar presence of that power again. " **Keep an eye on my friend.** "

"Geass don't work on me."

"Excuse _you_?" the power dissipated from her eye. How could that be? She wasn't consumed by anger anymore. She had concentrated to subtly persuade the woman to obey her.

She merely cocked a perfect eyebrow, "Your power; Geass. It won't work on someone like me."

"Like you?" she narrowed her eyes. So there's more of her kind? And they can grant this power to someone else? How many then? _Am I the first?_ Not likely. "You mean there are others? People with Geass?"

C.C. tilted her head, frowning, looking very ungrateful for someone who was freed. "Of course. Do you think I gave you Geass because you're special?"

Lelouch ignored the jab, more disturb at the knowledge that there are others with this power. _Right now all I know is that I can implant orders on others and they would have no choice but to follow. If there are other people that have this, they could…_ turn her allies to traitors, order her friends to shoot themselves just like she did to the soldiers, plant spies in her industry, assassinate her little sister…

 _No! This isn't time to be distressed over things like that._ Paranoia is an angel during a war, but it was a disaster in a battle. And she was still in the ghetto. Should she leave behind all of this?

The lime haired woman started walking, slowly, her long sleeves flaring outwards to her cuffs. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Is it stupid?" Lelouch leered at anything but her cynically.

C.C. smiled ruefully. Lelouch can feel her presence. Amongst everything that had happened up until this point, the woman's presence was soothing.

But suffocating.

"Nevermind. Don't worry. You and I are accomplices now. If you want me to stay and look out for your friend, I'll do so."

This, of course, Lelouch could _not_ stand, some woman demanding for her to trust each other. But what could she do anyway? She would never step foot on the military medical unit, and Suzaku's a soldier. She can't change his clothes and take care of him herself back at home, mainly because; other than the glaring fact that she wasn't able to carry him who's half a head taller for a mile, the only spare clothes she had was her school uniform in the duffle bag.

But, she wasn't the only one here. There's someone else, the truck driver. She turned to C.C. and narrowed her eyes, walking away without another word after C.C. sat down near Suzaku, her hands cupping the base of her head, letting her arms and elbows support it.

Lelouch tried to open the door, but it was stuck and wouldn't budge. She turned around and entered from the back and frowned in disappointment when, seated hastily on the seat, the man was wearing a distinct uniform too, not even counting the blood profusely pooling on the base, soaking his white coat.

" _D-Damn… Britannian…_ " he spoke in Japanese, glaring at her intruding form, and reaching for a button with debilitate movement as he tried to, and failed spectacularly, leaning away from her. She glanced at what he was reaching; there was a photo of a woman and a small child with a man that looked not a day older, little tokens full of meaning every pilot and soldier kept with their person to remind them why they were fighting. And it seemed his reason is to fight for his wife and child, and right now he was going to be suicidal by trying to blow up the truck. She didn't know how she knew it was the trigger key, she just knew what it was. She felt the power swell in her left eye again.

" ** _Stop it,_** _it's useless._ " His eyes widened when, his hand was unable to move. And the casing covered the button again, safe.

" _Japanese?_ " he rest the tension on his arm and looked round, as if to make out who was talking to him.

She ignored him. _I wonder…_ her power seems to be a powerful form of extra sensory perception. She was able to implant suggestions on someone else's mind, basically ordering them to commit suicide for her, and it seems she could even stop objects from moving, though it was rather taxing.

" _I can stop you from bleeding out._ _ **Quiet**_ _._ " She reached forward to cup his stomach with one hand, the other pulling out large bits and pieces of shattered glass. It was a little bit of miracle to the both of them, when the blood started to freeze and sure enough, it'll dry and the skin will grow.

The man- what was his name? Nagata- shuffled awkwardly, trying to sit up. Lelouch looked back and spotted the radio. It must have fallen when Suzaku spin-kicked her. She punched in the codes she got from a small note taped to it, and began to listen.

" _Gai, this is Squad 4, come on, over._ "

" _Argo, was that a distress signal?_ "

" _Unsure._ " Lelouch heard a sigh from Argo, strangely clear with all the sounds from repetitive fires from assault rifles. " _Squad 3's been a dead end since 5 minutes ago. We're down to—sixty and we're short on cartridge._ "

" _How many units you're fighting?_ "

" _Eighteen. Oh, wait, seventeen. Kyo's pumping one with bullets. We might get pinched Gai._ "

" _Ayase's Endlave's good. She'll play bait. Kallen's playing cat and mouse with 2 units, Purists heads._ "

" _Shit._ "

" _This is Inoue, Squad 2 falling back. Has Nagata come? We could use the gas!_ "

" _He crashed. We lost the capsule. Tsugumi, how's Inori?_ "

" _Funell's camera got blind by that light in Warehouse 13. Maybe Inori's there, she was with some kid who saved her from drowning but I couldn't get a clear shot._ "

" _Yeah, what was that thing shooting up on the sky?_ "

" _Shut up, Tamaki! We're being surrounded! Cover me!_ "

Lelouch jerked when the talking upgraded to shouts, then heard a slight ruffle near her.

 _"_ _What the- you're just a kid!"_ The truck driver exclaimed suddenly, but she didn't have time to deal his distress over such inane thing as age. If anything, she was curious about that 'light'. Then she stopped. A brilliant idea flashed across her mind. " ** _Where is Warehouse 13?_** "

His eyes slacked for a small fraction, and putting aside the stains of blood on his white uniform, he looked like the perfect picture of health. " _It's just behind this building._ "

* * *

 ** _10:17 PM_**

 ** _Camelot's dispatch trailer, Shinjuku ghetto_**

Suzaku awoke with a start. His nose itched at the familiar smell of metal and antiseptic and when he opened his eyes there was a man dressed in a white coat, hovering over him. His ears were still ringing a little, but he guessed the man was saying something about "missing a chance to heaven" or something like that.

 _"_ _Where am I?"_ He spoke in Japanese without realizing it. Suzaku felt a numbing pain on his back, and quickly recalled what happened to him. He touched the back of his head but there was no blood. He was quite sure he had hit his head rather hard on the concrete.

"Sorry, I don't quite understand your number language."

Suzaku blinked heavily, trying to clear away the bleak spots. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was asking where I am."

"Ah, you're still in the ghetto," the man replied, and a woman with dark indigo hair kindly handed him something similar, something broken. "You were very lucky, you know? This watch saved your life."

Suzaku took the pocketwatch from her. It had been the one given by his father, when he made time for his seventh birthday. A nice little golden piece; it was a little bit hard to believe that it's finally damaged after years of abuse in the barracks. Strangely though, the watch still works, even after taking a bullet. _Wait… What about Lelouch?_

"Ruru—" He stopped by mentally smacking himself. He can't tell them about her, especially Britannians. The wrong people might find her. "Um… what's the situation?" He politely stopped the man from rambling about his pocketwatch, more terrified of Lelouch dying somewhere. The last thing he remembered was her screaming his name. He hoped fate wouldn't be so cruel to reunite him with his friend only to have her die after years of being separated.

"The capsule is still missing, but there was a strange light shooting up into the heavens near the building we found you just moments ago, you know? Of course, you don't," the man answered quickly, then like a giddy child, he swiped something out of his pocket like he was lightning incarnate. "But I want to check it out. What do you think of piloting?"

"Lloyd! You can't be serious of making him a devicer!" the woman admonished the man— Lloyd. She looked a few years younger than Lloyd, and he guessed she was his assistant or some sort.

"I don't really have much of a choice. An opportunity like this won't come around and I need to get a willing pilot," he went on after a pause, reminding his more sane assistant about their predicament. "So~ will you be my test subject?" He dangled the knightmare key like waving a chocolate bar to a child with sweet tooth (which Suzaku is actually).

"But Numbers aren't allowed to pilot a Knightmare." His protest was ignored Lloyd dragged him out of bed and shot down his complaint. Suzaku wanted to inquire about legality, but he thought that wouldn't be quite civil to ask.

"My baby needs a volunteer and you're the only one available, and I can tell you're a magnet for trouble and he needs that kind of pilot!" Despite the obvious flaws in his reasoning, Suzaku could not do much to deny a superior.

"The World's Very First Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot!" Suzaku could clearly hear the capitalization as the man presented the prototype gen, puffing his chest as if boasting of his child. Cecile pulling off the tarp that covered the gigantic white Knightmare only added the dramatic flair of the introduction.

The Lancelot was obviously very different than the other gens, taking on a more sleek form contrary to the standard bulky designs. Despite being essentially kidnapped, Suzaku stared in awe of the majestic beauty of it, still trying to process the fact that Lloyd is letting a complete stranger (essentially) to pilot his pride of work.

"We got carried away in modifying the frame that it became too difficult for ordinary pilots to use it." Cecile stated. "After many failed trials no one wants to volunteer (more or less they couldn't take Lloyd's attitude dismissing them) to pilot the Lancelot. So we are asking you to test it; will you, Suzaku?"

"O-of course! I'd be honored to."

A smile crossed her lips. "Please help, and you should read the manual first. Mariel," Cecile turned to a dark haired woman around his age, with the same greyish violet eyes she has, "can you please set up the simulator for Suzaku?"

The Camelot crew smiled and her large eyes sparkled. "Okay, Miss Croomy!"

Quickly understanding the recent development, Suzaku listened to Cecile's brief sitrep with half an ear while skimming through the manual- a _very_ thick book- she had handed to him.

His eye caught onto something peculiar. "Lloyd," his tongue adjusted to the Britannian name, making sure not to pronounce it with an 'R' like he always do with Lelouch's name. "Why doesn't the Lancelot have a CES?"

Lloyd had actually looked at him as if he insulted his mother or something. "The Lancelot can emerge victorious in any battle! If the pilot isn't good enough to preserve it, then I will not allow him to eject and abandon my baby!"

Suzaku sweat dropped at the most positively open threat.

"Lloyd!" With a mean left hook successfully delivered to her superior's thick skull, Cecile hastily explained to Suzaku that it lacks an ejection seat because the Lancelot is still in development and hasn't hit the production line, but Suzaku had already continued reading the manual, else he won't be able to deal the current situation and might suffer the unspoken backlashing.

"I think I understand most of the basics, Miss Cecile." He informed her eventually.

Lloyd's assistant looked mildly surprised, "Really? Have you ever piloted by any chance? Not many people can understand how a Knightmare works by reading books after all." It was to be unsaid that non-Britannian soldiers weren't even allowed in the simulators.

"No, but, my friend likes Knightmares and she often blabbers about the mechanics behind them," Suzaku said, remembering how Lelouch was fascinated with the frames after seeing her mother piloting the first operating third gen, Gani-something.

In fact, that was one of the very few topic they managed to stay neutral when they still hate each other— when Nunnally had always to do her best to defend her sister, and Lelouch doing nothing to improve his opinion of her. She obviously liked reminiscing about them and he liked to hear her talk about it because it painted her in a—normal light. None of that haughtiness she always carried.

"Hmm? Now who would that be? Your profile says you've been in the brass for years and you don't socialize much and Honorary Britannians don't pilot Knightmares. You're the first as far as I know." Lloyd barraged, simultaneously summarizing Suzaku's life in the Britannian army up until this point.

"Ah, no, she's a Britannian," Suzaku informed. _Well, Lelouch is half, technically, since her mother had French lineage,_ Suzaku recalled. It was something Nunnally told him when they were stuck in that ground hole, when he asked why they would have enemies in the court if they were royalties. _Nunnally… Another reason for why I have to find Lelouch. She has to be alive, and Nunnally must be too. Lelouch would never live with herself if Nunnally got hurt._ But recalling Lelouch's great paranoia made him wonder why she would be anywhere near terrorists.

"Oh, really? Perhaps you can tell us about her. She must be an interesting person," Cecile asked, wondering at the peculiar friendship. After all, it was very seldom for a Britannian and a Number to be friends, and even rarer to find a Number who would admit it. And it would also be nice if this girl has extraordinary talent for engineering. Brilliant minds these days are hard to find, what with the majority of scientists prefer being anonymous.

"You can tell us about this friend of yours later," Lloyd intercepted. "I'll see if we'll be greenlit by Prince Clovis."

* * *

 ** _10:18 PM_**

 ** _Sephirah Genomics Headquarter, Odaiba, Tokyo Concession_**

The branches of the Britannian Army are so flexible that it would take more than a couple of days to categorize each faction of them. To name a few: the Office of Secret Intelligence is a part of the _Military Intelligence_ service (MI), but unlike the MI-Section 6 (SIS), Government Communications (GCHQ) or the other agencies, OSI is an elite agency that answers only to the Emperor of Britannia, much like how Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps are not part of the _Military Engineering_ Corps (ME) but a separate entity answerable only to Prince Schneizel, who sponsors a number of experimental projects.

Sephirah Genomics is also one of the many agencies of MI, but with the specialty of counter-measurements for the recently discovered Apocalypse Virus. The leaders of this agency is often referred as the Pentatoxin, headquartered in Odaiba, giving them a clear view of Tokyo Bay and authorization of the Rainbow Bridge to Minato, which was in heavy quarantine for being the area where Lost Christmas started.

Brigadier General with German lineage Albrecht Grünewald, Chairman of the Sephirah Genomics decided it was prudent to hold a meeting of the heads of SG when word came that the mysterious light from one of the ghettos in Tokyo created a genomic resonance within the meteorite they procured, infecting the team charged to preserve the sample.

"Prince Clovis sent orders to investigate that light," General Ayn Yan, Head of GHQ and Mass Pandemonium Control Force said. "I already sent Major Guin's Third Squadron over to Shinjuku."

"Their numbers first, sir; over four of Taurus' 2nd adjutant dead, no bodies, twice the number had entered Stage III, two more are cured before they enter Stage II," Second Lieutenant Haruka Keido, Head Scientist for the Virus' Antidote Development reported. One observer would have a hard time to conclude that the female officer was worried. For what, only Shuichirou Keido was able to tell, for he was the only one who knew of her relation with the man behind the alias, aside from the Chairman naturally.

"The building is in lockdown," her snide neighbor stated. He was an Australian man and was one of the rare Honorary Britannians who managed to rise up in the ranks and became the Head of Security and Discipline and Chief of Administration of Sephirah, Major Rand Zanuck and was Haruka's superior in Zanuck's Company before. "Someone slipped through when those Undertakers ambushed the patrol in Roppongi. We found twenty killed on their posts, and one confirmed it was a female and she stole the Void Genome."

"But we still have the other two," Shuichirou, Head Scientist of Sephirah Genomics Intelligence said, strangely optimistic of the matter, considering it was his subordinates that were affected. "I'm more concerned of what we'll have to do with the witnesses in the ghetto."

"We're not going to push for a purge," Grünewald interjected before anyone even think of suggesting it. It was not a common knowledge, but Tokyo Concession was built upon various interlocked plates that elevated it over its surroundings, namely the ghettoes where Elevens resided with the parapets separating them from the Administrative Capital of Area 11. It was built that way so if a local resistance proved to be detrimental to a military operation, Britannian commanders can response with ethnic purging easily and none within Tokyo Concession would be any wiser. This genocidal response, however, was often the first choice most governors made, and it proved after several executed attempts that purging the Numbers slowed down construction affairs, because seventy percent of the workforce was recruited from the slums, and the whole operation more often than not inspired rebellious fire within the ghetto dwellers instead of cowering them to full submission.

"So are we going to publish the data? People are already starting to ask. I had to pull in favors to the media so they won't send helis over the ghetto," General Yan stated.

The sole woman in the council thought for a moment. "That light was an unusual genomic resonance and we're still investigating it. We don't have to disclose anything about the Void Genome," Haruka suggested.

The Chairman nodded, agreeing with her proposal. "We created it as a weapon to control the Virus. It's a double-meaning statement no matter how one look at it, and no doubt the mass is going to react negatively." He crossed his arm pensively. "We'll have to make public of the casualties to satisfy the media. Yan," Grünewald turned to his Chinese-Britannian colleague, "I leave you to take care of the Undertakers. Track down whoever received the Genome and if possible, capture them alive."

"What about the dwellers who might have seen the person?"

"Interrogate them. If they spread word about it, we'll turn it into rumors. I'll appeal to Prince Clovis to turn Shinjuku into Restricted Zone, so the media wouldn't enter and confirm what those Elevens saw." Grünewald concluded. "Dismissed. Meeting's over."

* * *

 ** _10:21 PM_**

 ** _Warehouse 13, Shinjuku ghetto_**

It didn't take long for Lelouch and Nagata to arrive at their destination, which was littered with Japanese people; old and young, who seems to be looking at her in fear. _Why would- shit, I'm wearing a military uniform._

A couple of adult men pointed at her, and began to shout 'a soldier!' and things along the lines of finishing her off.

She quickly held up her hands, " _Wait, I'm not with the military!_ "

" _Japanese?_ " one man looked at her in disbelief, perhaps put off since it was too obvious she doesn't have any Japanese facial features, " _Honorary Britannian, then? You're just a dog of that tyrant!_ "

Lelouch did not _like_ that sentence. " ** _All of you go with this man and evacuate any civilian you can, avoid the military and stay hidden._** "

And just like that, they all ignored her and fled with Nagata into the old subway system. Well, when everyone scrambled out in order two people stood out.

Messy brown hair, someone she might have mistaken to be Suzaku if not for the blonde streak across his hair and blood red eyes. "Lamperouge?" Shu narrowed his eyes, looking suspicious. "What did you do to them?"

He's not affected? Lelouch couldn't tell if he was or not, or that pink haired girl beside him. Maybe they weren't affected because of the language barrier. " **Go to the subway system, Shu.** " She spoke in English.

"It won't work on him," the girl said monotonously. Does she know Geass? Is she someone like C.C.? "Whatever your power is won't work on him, or me."

She growled: What is it with people with odd hair color deadpanning her power is useless?

"Wait, Yuzuriha-s… Lamperouge, I think there's a misunderstanding. Can we just— calm down? I mean, what happened?" the last bit he directed at Luna, but the Yuzuriha girl turned to him and talked first.

"Shu. Ouma." She stated his name softly, as if she's afraid he'd run away if she didn't use the right words. "We cannot tell just anyone. Should I kill her?"

"What? Why are you asking me?" Shu blurted uncomfortably. "No! She's a-a friend! Lamperouge, how'd you… you're a… and your eye…it's…?" he trailed.

However much she'd love for him to just leave and forget everything (preferably through a major hangover as punishment), she was essentially busted and it appears that she can't use her power to keep him quiet. "I found this uniform in that truck. That guy was the driver, he's a terrorist. A lot happened there, I obtained this eye and it seems an enraged titan had taken a swing at this place," she looked pointedly once she noticed the wreckage of militia's artillery. "What kind of… power you have?" she glanced at the many soldiers cut in cleanly on their waists, torso, you name it.

"It was…I don't know myself," he looked stricken, likely just realizing what he had done— whatever he had done. "It's…"

"My power is called Geass," Luna started, carefully covering her left eye and then dropping her arm. They were still on a potential battlefield, and Lelouch didn't have time for Ouma to be swept over inane things such as guilt. "I can command people to do what I want. I was ordering them to go to safety. What is your power, Ouma?" What Lelouch really wanted to ask: How are you not affected by my Geass?

"…Void," Shu mumbled. "It was… I _think_ it was a manifestation of the heart through the virus used in… this tube I found. I'm not sure, Yuzuriha… can you tell us more about it?"

He was pretty sure Inori gave him a disproving look (how he could interpret the annoyance behind her blank eyes he'll never know), but she complied anyway, "The Power of the King is a selective genetic sequence that analyses the hidden power in every human. The Void Genome used the crystallization effect of the Apocalypse Virus to draw that power out and convert them as solid materials called Void."

"Then… your "heart" is that blade…" Shu mumbled. _If the virus is what that cylinder contained… I think this is the weapon they're making in secret. Are there more?_

"Void…?" Shu turned to Luna who tasted the word, full of misplaced curiosity. Though, he was more distracted at the glowing sigil on her left eye. What did she say it was— _Geass?_

"So you can convert "hearts" as weapons. Yuzuriha-san's—" Luna looked at her, guessing— correctly— that she was Japanese, "Void is a blade. Do you mean that every person's Void is different? I suppose they depend on everyone's personalities like Geass too…" trailed off, and her expression turned dangerous. He flushed red a bit at the look on her face. If anybody else made that face it _could_ be called a pout, but hers seems too sophisticated to be called one. Shu was sure there was no word invented for it. It was just so… like her. He couldn't find any word to describe it.

Lelouch raised her pistol from the sash, pointing the barrel down as to not alert her new classmate and the woman who is C.C.'s equivalent in strangeness. Lelouch started going through the corpses, ignoring Shu's muffled cough of disgust and traded the handgun for two of the Britannian standard issued firearm which had more mags capacity and better accuracy.

Shu stood behind as well as Inori as Luna walked up to the wreckage of the Darwin. Shu turned away when she snuck inside, afraid that she might pull out a severed head or something equally horrible.

However, Luna emerged not long, gun strapped on her holsters, one hand holding an old-worn radio, the other hooking on an earpiece—likely liberated from the commander he killed. Her presence was strong. Before he thought it was calming to know someone else he knows also got dragged into this mess but now Luna felt daunting. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he thinks _he_ was the one getting dragged, while she was light yet at the same time staying strong on her feet. He didn't think her being calm about the whole situation could be intimidating.

"Ouma," Luna called, "Can you use your Void Genome again?" her royal purple eyes glowed brightly.

* * *

 ** _10:50 PM_**

 ** _G-1's position_**

[From here on, you will have to discern which is Japanese and English yourself, as differentiating the font will be very impractical now that the Japanese terrorists have become an active character set in the story]

"R-0, we're here," Shibungi confirmed his position. Their resistance had been divided by the mysterious voice that contacted them. All of her orders were straight and perfectly clear, except for the fact that they had no idea what they were supposed to do but considering they had lost eight good men and down to fifty-six people (reduced to half of the people they had when they first launched the operation) as their assault rifles don't stand any chance against a dozen knightmares who can shrug off firearm rounds short of anti-tank munitions.

Something Shibungi had _plenty_ of in the form of grenades. It takes at least two accurate shots of anti-tank bullets to pierce through the torso of a knightmare frame. The statistic and logistic officer of the Shinjuku resistance had stressed to the voice (who's calling herself R-0) that despite having plenty of SS GL Milkor 40mm Stopper brought from his old base in South Africa, those were all less-lethal rounds and they were all reluctant to waste them to dozens of knightmares.

R-0 had a different thing in mind.

"That woman is crazy," Argo remarked as an unremarkable Sutherland raced past the ruins of the old neon city of Shinjuku. It was armed with an assault rifle, its head-plate painted maroon indicating it was a custom frame of the Purist Faction. The Sutherland was speeding closer towards the mobile base that was guarded lightly by a couple of the normal frames, three artillery support tanks and a few gunships.

Stunned and impressed was an understatement to what Shibungi and his comrades felt when the friendly unit raised its armament and 25mm rounds shattered the factsphere sensors of the two frames in double tap, effectively killing the frames mobility to "see" the terrain.

The operators and commanders in the G-1 quickly realized that the Purist' Sutherland is piloted by a rouge, and under the moonlight its turret moved and aimed the Sutherland perfectly, but was unable to obliterate it as the main cannon was quickly severed by well-aimed slash harken from the rouge Sutherland. It just went from unremarkable to outstanding. Nearly literally, with the way it paused to bask on glory over the rendered immobile giant tank.

The MBTs rolled forward to provide back-up for the blind friendly Sutherlands, but before they can make any meaningful damage the rouge pilot made a perfect example why knightmare frames were able to conquer Japan seven years ago. The rouge unit raced past the tanks and nearing the G-1, and shot the Challenger 2s in the back with excessive accuracy to their chassis' wheels, its back safe from cheap shot as the single 2 CIWS was already out by previous attack.

The rouge pilot proved to be talented as they evaded the shots from the gunships, using the relatively defenseless G-1 itself as a cover while it sneaked peeks to shoot one of its torso-mounted harkens to bring down the close air support.

Using the very successful surprise attack and the loud sounds of continuous open fire by the Sutherland to successfully pierce the armor and blow its engines, they formed a row of eight men on each side of the mobile base, the darkness obscuring them from being viewed by the thoroughly occupied gunships' crews along with the large debris of building blocks. At approximately twenty one hours the devil whispered in their ears and not a second later Shibungi and Argo fired fragmentation grenades with their rifles. The men took cover similar to the rouge Sutherland trekking forward a minute ago in order to avoid a painful death by hot shrapnel.

The G-1 roared to life, before its engines died.

* * *

 ** _11:01 PM_**

 ** _G-1_**

"Is this urgent enough now?" Lloyd leered mockingly, taking harm joy in witnessing how the Prince was tackled down by his subordinates to avoid the glass shatters. Fragmentation grenades were launched to the sides of the G-1, the Prince's decision to have the last three NERA pursue the rogue Sutherland forward proved to be a fatal mistake. Someone— presumably the terrorists— were smart to use the shock attack to throw the bombs, aiming them _not_ at the armored vehicle but concentrating their continuous waves of grenades at the under part of the massive mobile base; and the true to his carefreeness of the danger the Viceroy was in, the sociopath was more concerned that the systems would die too soon and cut off the video conference before he'd get the permission to launch his "son".

The shockwaves shattered the glass and the machine was rendered obsolete as the synthetic material and pieces of steel punctured the shift wheels and the plating protecting the engines, and probably the few men trapped on the floor below. While the interface screens had died along with most of the lights, the energy was still barely running with the back-up.

"Your Highness, we must go to a more defensible line. If they attack again the engines' will blow up," General Bartley suggested, as if the Prince needed to be reminded that there was a chance he would be consumed in a fireball. "We have T4s reserved 600 meters from here."

"Are you suggesting we retreat?" the emphasis on the word struck a pang of fear in the general and advisors. They understand the concept of tactical retreat to prepare for the better part of the war, but the idea of falling back because they were pushed was distasteful for an Empire that was considered the strongest.

Clovis didn't want to suffer such a humiliation of… of losing to a bunch of ragtag terrorists over a lucky— well timed be damned— shot! "Lloyd!"

"Oh? Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can it win?" Clovis targetlessly (this is not even a word) asked, "Can your toy win? The one you've been prioritizing for months now?" The Viceroy stressed the order (question) with all the confidence and dignity he could muster, knowing that once the mad scientist agree, he will be indebted to his older brother. There were uncomfortable pinpricks on the back of his neck, making him feel that maybe his brother had actually planned the whole thing. It was crazy, but Schneizel _is_ crazy.

"Please, your Highness," the earl grinned, practically feeding out of the Prince's palm searching for a seed labeled with confirmation. "Call it the Lancelot."

* * *

 ** _11:05 PM_**

 ** _Old Skytree, Shinjuku Ghetto_**

As the familiar sound assaulted her hearing, Viletta got out of her cover, feeling like a superhuman with a full round ready to pierce the enemy with 7.62mm Tokarev. She lowered her guard when she saw it was Jeremiah's unit, distinct with its maroon colored head.

She saluted and he nodded in response. While they both hold the same military rank as Majors, Jeremiah was her immediate superior as the leader of her faction. "Thank you, sir. Did you find that Glasgow?"

"No, the pilot disabled its signal and killed all radio, used the darkness as a cover so I gave up pursuit of— who killed them?" Jeremiah gestured at the grim bodies piled up. He couldn't see their faces under the moonlight but he could see their uniform. Pity, while he never really liked Greene, he never wished for his death either.

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you. I checked their bodies, all dead; all shot in the neck with their own guns in their hands. Despite the glaring evidence, I'm having a hard time believing that they all committed suicide." Viletta reported her findings.

"We'll investigate it later. And what happened to your knightmare?"

Viletta frowned. "I lost it. I'll tell you how later too."

"You lost it?" Jeremiah repeated. "There was a rouge Sutherland attacking the G-1 and the base was damaged by grenades from terrorists taking cover around it. We'll have to leave them," he gestured once more to the bodies, hardening his heart. "We're abandoning G-1 and are going to escort the Prince to the 3rd HE," Jeremiah briefed.

"Wait, we're retreating? What about the terrorists?"

He shook his head. "We're leaving them to ASEEC's toy."

* * *

 ** _11:11 PM_**

 ** _Warehouse 11_**

In another part of the building, there was a flurry of activity as Nagata made order of the chaos, except for the fact that ninety percent of the civilian he commandeered— along with the sprinkling of children and elders they picked up along the way— were listening to all his orders thanks to the wonderful influence of Geass (not that he or they knew any better).

"Are you sure this is where she said we should head to?" Ōgumo asked.

"Otoshi, lower your voice!" Inoue hissed. What was the point of complete radio silence if her colleague is being loud?

"It's not like this is a stealth mission," Ohgi—who was named P-1 by R-0—murmured. He, along with Naomi and Otoshi, much like Shibungi and Argo also commandeered seven of their members each, but unlike the other two they three of them were ordered to go to protect the civilians.

A long suffering sigh escaped the only female's mouth, and she adjusted her grip of the assault rifle Kallen bought—girl's sick rich of a father doesn't know his daughter's using his money to fund the terrorists, heh.

She grimly recalled what the voice—R-0 warned them. If they open fire any longer at the Concession's elevated walkway, the Viceroy might order a full-purging of the Elevens. The way R-0 described the length of how the Prince will go in order to retrieve a stupid, albeit dangerous container spooked Inoue too much, as while they never tried to involve the civilians, they never thought that their guerilla actions would make the civilians pay for their lives.

The only thing that made her disgruntled is that R-0 just ordered for complete radio silence, so they were all effectively on their own. Tsugumi had spread news about Shibungi's and Argo's assault on the G-1 command base and had driven the Viceroy out, and after that R-0 told them to kill any communications. While the most hopefully believable news that they were raiding the command base for stocks and equipments boosted their morale skyhigh, putting in an unknown situation with zero preparation was being a detriment to any form of small victory celebrations.

Her musing was busted, however, when she heard someone calling them but she had been deaf as it sounded like the person was on the other end of a small tunnel.

Which, it was. "Inoue!" Ōgumo exclaimed.

"What?" she didn't turn to him as she was a little busy glaring everything.

When he grabbed her hand—"I'm trying not to vomit." _You're like 7 years younger than me,_ she thought.

"That's Tetsuzan!"

She directed their line of sight to a familiar looking figure of their supposedly dead comrade, picking up first rate assault rifles and looting magazines from the dead bodies of Britannian soldiers. Running closer they saw many Japanese crowding together in a long hall, little kids hiding behind their parents, holding what remains of their precious possessions and tried to be as small as possible— even if the action just made them more noticeable.

"You're all safe? Thank kami," the man sighed, covering his red stained coat with two twin rifles in futile.

"What happened?"

"I crashed," Nagata stated an obvious truth to everyone, making it a point to point out the stupidity of such question. "But never mind that, have you been contacted by that voice?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" Ohgi asked, out of curiosity or suspicion they were unsure of.

"She saved my life." Nagata stated, repeating what the mysterious R-0 told him to say, but none of them know about the script. "I would have bled out if it wasn't for her. I didn't get a name, but she's a new face. Can't remember how since it was all blurry, but she told me the plan; you remember the capsule? It's a fake, but only the Viceroy and the Royal Guard knows about it," he gestured to the pile of corpses.

While not satisfied that Nagata also had no idea who the woman is, they were all feeling glad and grateful for the mysterious voice to save their friend. Nagata had been the first man aside from Naoto when Ohgi suggested that they stick together and form a rebellion group. Better than that, the civilians are all safe, even if most of them are shivering in uncertainty of their fate.

"What was in it then?" Ohgi asked. But then Nagata's expression became too grim for their liking.

"A woman… an experiment subject."

The resistance members were all visibly sickened by it, "Are you sure? Maybe she was… a volunteer for human trial?"

"Does being drowned in a capsule filled with water and injected with various poisons a trial for medical development?" His eyes darken. "She didn't die a quick death."

The oldest female member in the resistance group hid a small gasp at the prospect, the others pitying the woman she never had the chance to know.

"The one who saved me," Nagata said in a mournful, "she wants to prevent deaths like hers from happening again. That woman was why the Viceroy's going through all this trouble just to take her back. The ghetto is the worst place we could have brought her. If the Viceroy's desperate enough, he'll order a purge. We have to protect our people."

"R-0 told us as much, but the Prince's d-"

Suddenly, an angel burst from the end of the hall.

It has a white sleek body, accented by bright gold, and posed its frame like an angel of death.

* * *

The Lancelot was lurched forward through the hearts of the ghetto but Suzaku was not feeling any discomfort in the speeding frame, giving positive results to the Camelot researchers who are recording the data. From the small window in the cockpit glass canopy, Suzaku was briefly surprised at how fast he was compared to the few Sutherlands deployed to help the Honorary Britannians search the ghetto.

"Suzaku, remember the limit of the operation time," Cecile warned for the second time, and Suzaku nodded, switching the camera angles when he spotted a familiar entrance. _That's where I found Lelouch… and the capsule!_

"Wait, Miss Cecile, when you found me over there," the plates on his torso divided to reveal the factsphere sensors to give a video feed of the ruined skyscraper, "there was a truck, with the capsule in it. Didn't you saw it?"

"No, we did investigate the halls briefly earlier but we didn't find the capsule."

"Maybe it's still over there," Suzaku said with hope. _Maybe Lelouch is still over there._ He steadied the controls from being jettisoned from breaks at the possibility that maybe he'd find an unmoving Lelouch. He blasted the archway with two slash harkens to give way for the Lancelot but instead of an empty hall leading to the truck's position, there was a large crowd of Japanese people; an old couple hugging each other as they were standing noticeably around little children.

Suzaku tore his gaze away from the terrorists to the interface connecting to Lloyd and Cecile. He had deployed with the intention to stop the fighting, but his resolved wavered when they were all just standing there rooted in fear.

"Miss Cecile… orders?" Suzaku asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, assortment of vehicles or people loading firearms and readying their weapons for combat, but he hadn't thought of what to do to four hundred ghetto dwellers hugging each other to be as small as possible _behind_ the people who are holding their position with barrels of rifles aimed at his knightmare frame.

"W-well, do you see the gas capsule?"

The Lancelot's head moved to send video feeds of his surroundings, but the movement agitated the terrorists. Several of them rolled to the ground, their weapons roaring to life. Suzaku dodged the initial wave but before the next rounds inflict any damage, Suzaku activated the defense system; the frame brought its forearm with such speeds to shield its head and torso, and the Japanese resistance was shocked when energies gathered from it and formed a green shield.

"The rounds just bounced off!" One of them remarked, and they were all firing more and more and emptying their firearm but their desperate assault didn't do any damage.

"Suzaku! You can't just stay there holding the blaze luminous shield, your energy reserves will run out!"

"But if I shoot them I'd kill the civilians! They're just innocent people!" Suzaku replied. His hands gripped the joysticks and shot the slash harken towards the upper floor atop of them, using the debris and smoke to divide him and the other Japanese people. A few slabs of concrete hit the pod, but luckily the metal plating held.

"How you became a soldier with that principle I shall never know." Lloyd's face appeared on the interface, "but I guess you can just ignore them. We're going to the post at the Third Highway Entrance to guard the Prince."

Suzaku was relieved with the order, and before the smoke dissipated the Lancelot left the building, deftly tracking the route and even the horrible condition of the road didn't manage to slow the Lancelot down pass negligible.

* * *

Lelouch shouldn't be doing this really. She was a student, just a normal high school student with impossibly high standards in life. At this hour she should be staying up reading through cognitive science books for detention (since answering the usual questions are too easy for her, the teachers decided her punishments take on forms that could rival a university exam) or complaining about the government.

She should not have found herself completely occupied raining hell over said governor's mobile command.

She had disabled the IFF tag signaling the location for the Sutherland frame she had stolen from a Purist Major named Viletta Nu, whom she had left to sit blankly surrounded by the corpses of the Royal Guards.

 _I wonder how long that woman will sit there doing nothing?_ Such a curious thought was probably not a good thing to do when one is controlling a warfare machine that possessed arms to kill unfortunate technicians and engineers staying inside the interior hangar of the mobile command. _I ordered her to sit and wait, but if no one came would my Geass made her stay there forever?_ Her power probed the minds to do as she says, but Lelouch wondered if her words are absolute or just a suggestion that made a deep impact to their will.

"Holy fucking shit knightmare frames."

"You're awesome, man!"

"We seriously have a chance to rain shit on the Brits!"

She didn't have enough practice to conceal her amusement (with the people she surround herself, how can she?) and couldn't help the smile crossing her lips when ten Sutherlands, fully armed, cleanly polished, well-maintained, and cockpits already open next to an elevated walkway. She provided cover assault as the terrorists take dibs to the back-up knightmare frames, bypassing the typical security system easily with the ID codes left behind.

The comm. she held in her left hand crackled to life and she listened to the confirmation sent by one of the core members of the terrorist cell.

"Take control of the en route, P-2," Lelouch repeated her previous order to the supposed 'leader' of this terrorist cell. A man named Gai. "Have they sent reinforcements?"

" _Ten Jumeaus._ "

"I figured GHQ will get involved. Are you all set up?"

Gai confirmed. " _Just like you said, I can see the Prince's Badger coming closer._ " Badger was the emergency small offense tank provided in every command base for the Imperial Royalties should they ever lost control of the base. It was rarely needed, almost never used really, but it proved its uses at times like these.

"Good. K-10—" a code she bestowed upon their trump card, "—is heading there."

It is unknown if she developed a sixth sense, but she somehow felt Gai glaring at her. " _As long as she is safe._ " Then he said out.

The closest ten men, including the two who led the joint teams of sevens had hogged the knightmares and were familiarizing themselves with the mechas. The remaining terrorists spared from piloting every infantry's nightmares quickly overwhelmed the maintenance personnel and the last of the few unprepared Britannian inside. Soon enough, the whole command base was all for them.

One of the men under the silver haired man's command— Shibungi's— nodded at what his commander just told and used his loud voice to good use. "Raid the place and fan out! We're heading to the third highway!"

* * *

He would need as much power as possible for what Lamperouge had planned. He looked and strained to hear anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing but silence, and he was convinced that it was good for now. Breaking out of his crouching position, he broke into a sprint, nearly tripping on a rock like a klutz.

Shu liked Inori enough. The run towards the directions Lamperouge gave him might have been comfortable if not for the fact that aircrafts were literally over his head. He wished he could laze around surrounded by smoothies. He'll even tolerate Haruka's weird pizzas. Alas, it might just be nothing but sweet dream if he failed to get out of this alive.

His thoughts were interrupted when he tripped on steel. With a brief indignant startle he fell and quickly ran again beside the pink haired girl, limping just a little bit.

"You scraped your knee."

He looked down to see his jeans ripped and small drops of blood was oozing. Normally, just tripping on concrete only inflicted scratches. But the road they were going down was littered with bricks and rough stones.

He felt a pair of soft hands encircle his build and helping him to run straighter. Less energy waste.

"W-wait, Yuzuriha-san, I'm alright-"

"No, it is fine. You can owe me later."

 _At least sound apologetic…_ "…Yuzuriha-san, are you sure it is alright for me to do that again?" Actually, when he thought about it, Lamperouge's idea was very well planned. The only problem is her miscalculation of his indulgence to use the rose haired girl. He wasn't as confident as she seems to think he is.

"I will be fine, Ouma Shu."

"You know I will leave you unconscious when I pull your heart out."

"If you want me to be truthful I must change my answer then."

He wasn't sure if she was very serious or expertly using flawless poker face to make jokes. As if hearing his thoughts, she hastily added, "But I am confident you will not leave me completely defenseless." Upon passing the last building of the street, the two hid behind what was probably the only sustainable makeshift cover and she perked up, "Ah, there they are."

Through the last archway came several Endlaves speeding toward them. Compared to the enemies he fought only an hour ago, his designs were leaner, but at the same time much bigger compared to a knightmare. Other than heavy reluctance of slicing down such perfectly functioning machines, he was honestly scared at the sheer size. This time he wasn't staring up to see which parts needs to be fixed, he was going to run them down point blank with no armor but a flimsy jacket and jeans.

He realized he owned a pair of arms and one of them was grabbed by the girl crouching beside him. " _Please. Shu._ "

Shu's hand twitched uncomfortably when she rested his palm on her chest. It didn't help that his body was allured and she was too pretty for her own good. Or maybe it was her lack of proper clothing. What terrorist wears nasturtium… theater dress?!

" _Sorry,_ " however useless it was, he carried it out, this time more than prepared as he took hold of the blade and the girl losing all sense of the living world. He put her down gently, wasted a good two seconds hesitating, before going out of his cover and charging straight at them.

With perfect use of surprise attack Shu slashed away the unit he assumed was in command, since it was painted ivory green instead of its standard navy shade. The soldiers were very well trained by General Yan though, so the loss did not cripple their command.

But they were disarrayed enough, and the shock of seeing a giant glowing sword thrown them off too. Shu passed the dead unit, _just a little more force,_ he swung the weapon and proceeded to slash the Endlave standing literally next to him, managing to cut its legs and even one foot of another Endlave.

The phantom pain must have been too much, as he noticed a slight purple glow that dimmed in the slits of the visor, signaling another dead unit. _Oh shit!_ He swirled around and instinctively blocked twin laser shot by another Jumeau. But he didn't count the recoil and was pushed back to a nearby unit. Some of its appendages dug deeply into him but it was dull, not enough to pierce into his skin.

A spiked spear was magnetically attached onto the Jumeau and the controller sent it away from its thigh to his own; but not only had he heard it coming, he managed to use it to jump on the air above the Endlave.

 _If I live…_ he spun the sword, sweeping four metal heads at the same time, effectively "killing" the pilots. _I'm going to kill that Brit!_

Oil splashed out from the damage he made, but he was not stupid enough to care about it. He dirtied his clothes even more by stabbing the sword straight through the head of the unit he used as a platform three seconds ago.

A hailstorm of bullets rained…

…passing him and killing off two Endlaves that was preparing to lacerate him off.

 _Finally! What took them so damn long!_ Shu turned on the earpiece before easily plucking out the sword. " _3 o'clock!_ " the person on the other end ordered and with sheer blind trust—just like with Lamperouge—he swung Inori's 'heart' and left a huge gash on the seventh torso. Small wires protruded and oil leaked out, the damage was exploited by several men led by Sugiyama Kento. Another dim glow of purple signaled a unit's demise.

"Kid, your left!" Shu tried to spun, but his reaction was too little too late when the blunt of a spear was sent straight at him. Blue runes appeared in front of him, and behind him and it was as if the spear was teleported through the two runes. It was only by luck that it shot through another enemy unit instead of the terrorists helping him.

It was during a moment of breather did he notice that the last remaining six units was dead from cover fire—from the team led by the one at the end of the line.

"Hey, this is K-10—" Lamperouge said she gave everyone codes, he just hoped that the rebels actually memorize them. He didn't want to say his name, even if they now know his face but he'll trust they won't rat him out to Britannians, "When will R-0 come by?"

" _Close,_ " it was P-2 if he wasn't wrong, " _She and P-3 and P-4 are tailing the Prince's car._ " Oh, yeah, he was an accomplice to an assault on the governor. _Great, Shu, if you live drink Haruka's booze for the rest of your life. "Where is she?"_

Shu was aware that the only reason they even let Lamperouge let him in this fight is because he has Inori.

"She's not nearby, but she's safe _._ " There. A short statement that provided enough answers but wasn't very satisfying. It wasn't a lie. But it didn't reveal anything either.

He liked to think that the guy at the end was aware that he can't let him die if they want to save their friend, that he was just an innocent citizen that was very unlucky to get dragged in this rebellion. But he was also aware that he didn't know P-2's thoughts (they don't even know each other's name and Shu hasn't seen his face) and could only do his very best to persuade him that letting him die in the battle is not a favorable option.

He wasn't the genius behind it. How Luna can come up with this blackmail in the midst of all that planning he'll never knew.

" _The Badger's coming. Get out before they see your blade._ " He shut the link off and Shu quickly ran away from the terrorists. His abnormal power was their trump card and the way she phrased it, Shu had inkling that this isn't the last time he'll get involved in their fight for freedom.

"I certainly don't _feel_ free," he muttered. The echoing rumble of distant explosion seemed to agree with him.

* * *

One of the terrorists yelled something, but he was unheard amongst the other shouts. Lelouch was too busy playing cat and mouse with Clovis. They ironically resemble one; she was in a gray Knightmare while Clovis was in a Badger mobile painted brown, probably cramped with his many advisors.

Five times. She struck each one upwards, with her Geass lines projected between her intended target and her shots went super accurate and finished off the reinforcements in the distance. The other groups slinked back, and soon area was full of terrorists and a bunch of stolen knightmares, with one prince's transportation in the middle.

It was going to be a quick, public excecution.

Until _something_ came. It was moving fast, and killed them like pests. Lelouch could clearly see the white contraption move but the interface aiming system was so slow that the knightmare seemed to be some sort of adrenaline junkie.

One. Two. Two knightmares in the middle of a jam-packed group were lost. Her angle didn't give her a good view. _Did they eject?_ She turned around only to see, like the lump of big hunk it was, another Sutherland fell flat on its goddamn face. If those two didn't arrive they wouldn't accomplish any-!

As if summoned, an armless red Glasgow impressively zoomed in from over the railway, nearly landing right on top of the white knightmare. The Glasgow grabbed the white knightmare by its shoulder appendages and without wasting a second, the pilot— _Kallen—_ pulled it around as she raised her knightmare's remaining arm, pulling a fist and punching the enemy knightmare in the face.

Lelouch turned her knightmare around, the others following her lead. She could only imagine Kallen perking up at the plan she relayed through the private channel. The Glasgow shot its Slash Harken, but its horrible aim was only a distraction. The Glasgow raced pass the dead Sutherlands, and with the maintained space, Lelouch and the others could safely shoot the white knightmare without killing the terrorists or Kallen.

But there was a green glow. It wasn't like Shu's light when he used Yuzuriha's voice. It was solid, and the bullets were uselessly scything their way, groping to the green shield but only slipping away. Some were reflected back and she maneuvered recklessly, but that craziness was necessary. The reflected shots hit a Sutherland behind her.

For a second, I looked inside the monitoring screen, which required an effort with how naturally dark a cockpit of a knightmare is, even when the key is inserted—don't get her started with how cramped it is.

 _Where is it_ —that white nightmare was gone!

"She's here!" Someone shouted. She looked turned again and saw a flash of something light but dark all the same. The screen caught sight on the white knightmare again, but it was too quick. Lelouch noticed the Glasgow was missing an arm, and hold no weapon other than its sole Slash Harken, but the pilot was an expert in avoiding most of the white knightmare's attacks. Her knightmare was at the front, the others lagging behind her. Her eyes locked with the enemy.

She thought… she felt _something._ Something passed between her and the white knightmare. As inane as it is, she was one who likes reasons and explanations that aren't just 'I feel it my guts!' but at that time, she trusted it.

And narrowly missed the incoming blow that came from what seemed like a laser shot.

"Sorry!" Someone shouted in Japanese, with the haste it didn't sound like an apology but at least she sensed it was sincere. Friendly fire.

The aim interface tried to keep up but its real-time analyst program was too slow to calculate the right time to shoot the enemy. Despite the Glasgow's expertise and the Endlave just arriving as backup, the difference in speed was too great, and at this rate, the ambush on G-1 for all the kngihtmares would be useless. She already lost three units!

She saw another one—well it was more like she felt it—like she knew there was a line. A prediction line. It was as if she could see from behind her head. Her Geass' power? It wasn't solid, it was that stupid 'gut feeling' that usually never exist in her vocabulary. Maybe it was named so for a reason, she thought when she swallowed a mouthful of bile. The resulting mixture making her stomach twist as she angled herself, her Sutherland slow and deliberately glide past a direct kill shot from the white knightmare.

But it hit another one. Four dead units. At this rate she'd be lucky to preserve three more or less.

The Endlave moved—slightly faster than the Glasgow but only smoother than the white knightmare marginally. Forget single digits, while Ayase's was smooth and put a lot of force into each successful attack, the white knightmare was _graceful_.

"Q-1, three o'clock! Kick it!" Lelouch ordered the Glasgow who had to stay put—running around leading one persistent Purist to the warehouse and tricking the other to be the annoying cockroach that won't let a sugar cube go must have drained the energy bar. But the pilot was no less energetic, and moved her red knightmare behind a hunk of dead Sutherland. Kallen punched it—throwing it overhead would have been preferable but she probably had no energy to sustain the weight—and sent the dead unit, its pilot long ejected, straight towards the enemy who was only a second away from ripping off the Endlave's leg appendage. It would be so excruciating for the pilot to feel as if she just had her leg removed.

Her eyes glowed, and there was another very fleeting feeling. Like a threat. But it wasn't directed at her. Her Sutherland's head spun and the interface picked up a few small faces not so safely hidden on top of a building.

"I'll lead Q-2 away from it," she might as well snarl, a little reluctant with the crazy idea she just thought of, "Shoot it, P-2, _but_ only to distract it. It has shields."

" _Then what?_ " this time she growled, and hoped it startled the man if the small gasp indicated anything because this is _not_ the time for insubordination.

"Trust me." Of course, she was lying. But it wasn't like she never lied. She lied at school and she's going to lie outside school too. The difference is the people who she's lying to. "Have everyone fall back. Alert P-1 and evacuate with the citizens." With a screech as her Sutherland's hands grazed the metal of a pole nearby, she jumped back, yanking it off and made a wide arc to sweep the area off.

"Clear," she shouted over the private channel to every personnel, "the area!" Everyone proved to be competent enough to dodge the pole, and the ones on ground with no defense against a mecha warfare machine ran away hogging everything useful and junks that might be useful.

"Wait! What about you?!" Ayase shouted, only her sound was sent through the interface.

"You two go! I'll lead the enemy away but you two must leave, and get the remaining Sutherlands in safety or else the raid would be for nothing!"

"Then-Then you better get back in one piece and explain!" Kallen yelled. Her knightmare was a bust and Ayase's injured (virtually but the pain was still real). Before following Ayase and ultimately ditching the mysterious voice, she dashed forward and attacked in a flurry of slashes to the white knightmare, who was given no space for recovery as R-0 was attacking it from behind with her. The enemy finally made some space and went gliding left.

She didn't follow R-0.


End file.
